Día y Noche
by Dracarys29
Summary: Molly Hooper tiene una vida tranquila, sin grandes momentos. Una noche recibe un mensaje en su blog. ¿Responder o no? Su decisión la llevará a descubrir a La Mujer más misteriosa que jamás ha conocido, y a replantearse además un par de ideas sobre sí misma y lo que desea vivir en el aquí y ahora. /Irelly/ Regalo para Elsa.
1. Por la Pantalla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión (donde Molly Hopper está incluida) pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores (nuestros diabólicos y bellos Moffat/Gattis). Nadie me da dinero por hacer esto, solo lo hago por diversión.

Notas Previas: FemSlash! Irelly. Contenido explícito. Este Fanfic es un regalo para Elsa y su Jawn por todo el amor que se tienen:3 (Gracias Elsa, por ser como eres)

* * *

 **1.**

Larga semana y día particularmente difícil. Si bien la soledad era recurrente en su vida y buscaba distintas maneras de salir de aquel estado, Molly Hooper había rechazado salir aquella noche de viernes con sus antiguas compañeras de universidad a buscar algún bar con karaoke en el centro de Londres, a pesar de que la noche no estaba tan fría y además había recibo su sueldo recientemente; pero sencillamente no quiso ir. Durante el día había recibido varios exámenes toxicológicos, tres autopsias y la presencia de cierto detective consultor acompañado de su mejor amigo y colega, dejando un tremendo desorden en el laboratorio buscando pistas sobre un asesino que mataba por medio de un extraño veneno. Sherlock Holmes, con el etéreo abrigo negro que le daba aires de misterio y la bufanda impregnada de su esencia, le había hecho quedarse en el laboratorio dos horas más después de su horario de salida, argumentando que "necesitaba su ayuda". Y bueno, allí había estado Molly, junto a él, como siempre lo hacía. Y ahora estaba en su apartamento, un viernes por la noche, echada en su sofá con el improvisado pijama de camiseta y pantalones viejos, con su laptop en las piernas, revisando sus redes sociales y pensando en actualizar su blog personal con alguna nueva entrada, ya que había retomado la costumbre hace poco tiempo. Ahora ya ni siquiera tenía a Toby. El minino había salido un domingo por la mañana hace casi tres meses, cuando el clima todavía era bueno y Molly dejaba la mampara que daba al balcón de su departamento abierto de par en par. El gato había salido, y ya había perdido esperanzas de encontrarlo, o de que volviera. Quizás hasta había encontrado una vida más divertida fuera de la atmósfera que Molly le ofrecía en su casa.

Aparte del gato perdido, Molly Hooper no tenía muchas anécdotas que contar. Bueno, una quizás, y es que hace un par de años había salido con un tipo que resultó ser una mente maestra del crimen. No había sido para nada malo en la cama, pero prefería omitir esos recuerdos cuando volvía a pensar en James Moriarty, porque no le parecía algo digno de contar frente a las conocidas que frecuentaba a ratos. Fuera del gato perdido y de Jim estaba ese detective consultor que se paseaba de vez en cuando por la morgue, diciéndole todo tipo de palabras bonitas para obtener miembros de cadáveres no reclamados, cuerpos para azotar, y pase libre al laboratorio del hospital con todos los insumos a su disposición. Molly se repetía una y mil veces a sí misma que no dejaría que Sherlock Holmes le sedujera y la convenciera de una manera tan básica, pero normalmente, no podía oponer resistencia a la presencia del detective cada vez que se presentaba en el laboratorio. Sencillamente le gustaba todo él, y no podía atinar a hacer mucho cuando estaba frente a él, frente a sus ojos imposibles y su piel tan pálida y perfecta.

En su estado actual, si pudiera definir su vida como estaba en aquel entonces, la definiría como patética y aburrida. Monótona por decir lo menos, esa era la palabra. No había altibajos, no había grandes deudas ni grandes dramas. Ni siquiera un gran cambio de look, un peinado o un color nuevo en su cabello siempre largo y castaño claro. Molly Hooper desde que había cumplido los 32 años, había permanecido estática en el tiempo. Con Sherlock como la órbita de su vida, y con su presunta muerte por entremedio. No había mucho que decir, pero aún así había retomado su blog hace unas cuantas semanas. Tenía pocas visitas, apenas 6 en las últimas cuatro entradas que había hecho durante los últimos dos meses, y podría asegurar que tres de ellas las había hecho ella misma desde su teléfono móvil. Su mundo era pequeño, compuesto por sus amigos de Scotland Yard y por Sherlock y John. El resto solo eran conocidos ocasionales.

Nueva Entrada para su blog: "¿Cómo salir de esta circularidad?" Escribió como título.

"Estoy atrapada con las mismas personas, la misma rutina y la misma paz de siempre. Sé que muchos quisieran mi vida tranquila, pero quiero tanto escapar de esto, justo ahora. Quiero algo que remeza mi vida, que me haga replantearme las cosas que creo… Aunque no sé si lo quiero de verdad, o simplemente son palabras vacías para disfrazar la nostalgia que tengo ahora".

Subió la entrada a su blog y dejó su laptop en la pequeña mesita en su sofá mientras encendía la televisión y se disponía a buscar alguna película en el cable. Pilló Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego desde el comienzo y se sonrió, al menos disfrutaría de una buena película para un viernes por la noche. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un pequeño snack para pasar la hora, llenando un pequeño cuenco con cereales y sacando una botella de leche del refrigerador. Si tan solo hubiera comprado esas patatas fritas que estaban en oferta cuando fue al mercado…

Dejó su colación en la mesita y tomó su laptop para apagarla, pero algo en la pantalla le sorprendió. Una nueva visita a su blog, y vaya; un comentario. Molly pestañeó, curiosa por este hecho que hace muchísimo tiempo no ocurría en su blog. Se sintió ansiosa, pero intentó calmarse, pues solo podría ser algún mensaje de spam dejado por algún bot. Pero no. Era un comentario real. Había alguien realmente leyendo desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

 _"Evidentemente, no son palabras vacías. ¿Al menos sabes que te gustaría que "remeciera" tu vida?"_

 _The Whip Hand 22.35 hrs._

La respuesta era no. Molly releyó su propio post y consideró que solo había arrojado un montón de palabras sin sentido a los billones de cables de internet, tan solo como un desahogo. Y ese nickname tan extraño: "La Mano que Azota". Se quedó mirando un poco la pantalla. Podría responder y esperar recibir respuesta, o simplemente dejar todo como estaba. A la última persona que le respondió un comentario en su blog había sido a James y bueno… el resto era historia. Molly cerró la tapa de su laptop y lo dejó junto a ella, volviendo su atención a la película.

Sin embargo su concentración no duró mucho. Ansiosa, volvió a tomar el laptop, levantó la pantalla y mientras la página web volvía a cargar la información, Molly se echó el cabello hacia atrás, intentando aclarar un poco sus propios pensamientos, buscando dar una respuesta inteligente. La película seguía avanzando, pero se convirtió en un ruido secundario para Molly, quien escribía dos palabras y las borraba, buscando la respuesta acertada a esa extraña pregunta. Finalmente escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente, y luego se sintió estúpida por ello.

 _"Soy algo clásica. Que alguien remeciera mi vida, sería fantástico" Molly._

Y bueno, la respuesta más básica de todas ya estaba colgada en su blog. Intentó concentrarse en la película, pero no pudo. Intentó rastrear el usuario, pero solo le dirigía a un perfil sin información en Google. Solo sabía que había alguien al otro lado. Momentos después, recibió una nueva notificación.

 _"He leído tus demás entradas, no pareces una mala chica. Quizás lo que quieras recibir, vendrá cuando estés lista" TWH._

 _"Demonios, que llevo años sabiendo que estoy preparada para enfrentar lo que venga" Molly._

La última respuesta que dio fue visceral, debía aceptarlo. Pero que un extraño desde quizás que parte del mundo le dijera que no estaba lista para… lo que fuera, le parecía estúpido. Volvió a ver su película, intentando olvidarse de ese breve exabrupto online. A todos les pasaba con el uso de estas redes, peleaban o hablaban con gente que jamás verían en persona.

 _"Agradable chica,¿ podemos contactarnos por otro medio? Puedes agregar este nombre de usuario a tu chat de google. Espero tu respuesta. Ps: no es para solucionar tu vida, es solo para conversar" TWH._

El corazón de Molly se había acelerado en sobremanera con esa propuesta y de pronto, la película había sido olvidada. Ahora solo quería saber quien era esa… persona. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía si era un hombre o una mujer quien estaba del otro lado, lo cual le ponía algo ansiosa. Dejó pasar unos minutos, y volvió su mirada a la pantalla del televisor, donde la película ya avanzaba hacia la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Molly decidió esperar a que terminara la escena de la pelea de Harry con el dragón y evaluaría que hacer respecto a esta persona que le había hablado con inusitado interés. Se sentía ansiosa.

No alcanzó a terminar la escena cuando tenía su teléfono móvil en las manos y había agregado a esa "Mano que Azota" a sus contactos de chat. No supo si hablar o no, estaba ahí, simplemente, sentada en su sofá con el cuenco de cereales intacto frente a ella, la tele prendida y la soledad que siempre había en su piso.

-¿Qué tal, Molly? –habló la otra persona a través del móvil mediante texto escrito.

Molly dio un salto en su puesto y miró fijamente su teléfono otra vez, pestañeó otro par de veces y simplemente tipeó "todo bien, ¿qué tal tú?"

-"Un día ajetreado, creo que me duele un poco la espalda. ¿Estabas ocupada?"

-"No. Solo veía una película… Disculpa, pero antes que todo… ¿Eres hombre o mujer?"

Hubo un momento sin respuesta. Bien logrado Molly, ya lo echaste a perder; se recriminó.

-Mujer. –respondió el texto de letra regular en la pequeña pantalla.

-¿Por qué "la mano que azota", mujer? ¿Cómo te debo llamar? –Molly dejó su teléfono junto a ella, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa ante esa repentina conversación que había nacido.

-Oh, no consideres mi nickname. ¿Quisieras darme un nombre especial?

Molly se mordió el labio, pensando en un nombre rápido, pero la ansiedad que tenía entonces la consumió y simplemente escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿Puedo llamarte sencillamente "Mujer"?

La respuesta se hizo esperar un poco. Molly nuevamente creyó que lo había arruinado.

-"Claro, me agrada, Mujer. Para ti seré La Mujer".

Molly suspiró, y apretó con fuerza el teléfono móvil en sus manos.

* * *

Solo como aclaración, algunas (varias) cosas han sido modificadas del canon de la serie, sobre todo de Series 3, que es donde se sitúa esta historia. Esto explica porqué no hablé de Tom. Mary aparecerá después.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Acercamiento

HOLA! actualicé :D esperaba que el capítulo fuera más largo, así que creo que simplemente subiré un adelanto dentro de la semana, porque sí. ja. Me siento muy cómoda escribiendo esta historia, y espero que ustedes se sientan cómodos conmigo. En otras noticias, terminé la universidad :'D así que podré terminar el JohnLock que tengo a medio hacer XD Sin más preámbulos, a leer.

* * *

 **2.**

 _-"Buenos días, Molly. Que tengas un buen inicio de semana" TWH. 09.00am._

 _-"Buenos días, Mujer. ¡Que tengas buen día!" Molly. 09.02 am._

Molly llevaba poco más de un mes recibiendo un mensaje de buenos días a las 9 de la mañana, desde el sábado posterior a esa noche que conversó con La Mujer. No sabía mucho de ella, pese a que hablaban temas triviales durante el día. Solo sabía que era mujer, que vivía en algún sector de Londres (sospechaba que fuera en un sector altamente acomodado de la ciudad) y que le gustaba el Earl Grey con limón. Había intuido que quizás fuera dueña de alguna empresa o que trabajara en algo donde ella era su propia jefa, pues a lo largo del mes que llevaban hablando a diario, no se quejaba de su empleo, pero siempre decía que sus días solían ser ajetreados.

Molly en tanto seguía con sus días monótonos en la morgue. Había dejado de actualizar su blog, ya que los días pasaban sin mucho que contar, salvo los mensajes que recibía a veces de su nueva "amiga". Había decidido que dejaría que La Mujer hablara primero cada mañana, no por un tema de orgullo, sino más bien porque no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación fluida. Aún así, le agradaba saber de ella a diario, ver que le escribía siempre puntual a las 9am le hacía sentir menos sola y hasta el ánimo parecía cambiarle.

Esa mañana de lunes, Sherlock volvió a ir con John al laboratorio. Molly simplemente lo dejó pasar y esquivó un poco su presencia, por temor a que fuera a descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo durante los últimos días y que evidenciara lo que ella aún no se atrevía a ver en sí misma en su estado anímico. Se encerró en la oficina de archivos y dejó solos a los hombres en el laboratorio, no salió hasta varias horas más tarde cuando ambos ya se habían ido. Sherlock le había dejado una nota sobre el microscopio: "Te perdiste las galletas que había traído". Se sonrió, valoraba que el detective la buscara a veces.

-¿Qué tal va el día, Molly? –recibió el mensaje pasado el mediodía. Sonrió para sí misma cuando leyó el texto, ya casi no se preocupaba por desactivar la red de internet móvil de su teléfono, pese a que le consumía la batería un poco más rápido.

-Oh, todo muy tranquilo. La ventaja de trabajar con los muertos, nadie molesta mucho.

Momentos después su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

-¿Trabajas con… qué?

Oh, Molly no le había contado eso. Se mordió el labio, pensando si era seguro o no confirmar la verdad respecto a su trabajo.

-"Está en mi blog, trabajo en la morgue del Bart's" Tipeó nerviosa.

-Cierto, lo siento… Hablando de tu blog, ¿quién era Jim?

Molly se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. No quería contestar esa pregunta. Se dedicó a seguir ordenando carpetas y no fue hasta treinta minutos después que el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pregunta equivocada. Quizás creas que soy una inmiscuida.

Molly tomó el teléfono con ambas manos y suspiró para sí misma antes de responder.

-No te preocupes. Todo bien. –fue breve y algo cortante, pensó. Pero envió el mensaje sin más.

-Bien… después de todo, apenas somos dos desconocidas hablando por este medio. Ni siquiera sé cómo es tu rostro. –recibió en respuesta.

Molly entonces se asustó en serio. ¿La Mujer pedía indirectamente una fotografía de ella? ¿Una relación más cercana? Prefirió no contestar a esa misiva y desactivó los datos móviles de su teléfono, olvidándose del caso hasta entrada la tarde, cuando volvió a su apartamento. Mientras se dedicaba a quitar el polvo de uno de sus estantes abarrotados de libros, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Molly caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa y leyó el mensaje, creyendo que quizás sería Sherlock reclamando su ausencia durante la mañana, pero no. Era _ella._

-Sí que te has molestado al parecer. No estaba insinuando nada, aunque si quieres que nos veamos y seamos amigas, no tengo reparos. Hablar por este medio ya es algo monótono y aburrido después de un mes. ¿No lo crees? TWH 20.15 hrs.

Molly se mordió los carrillos, hundiendo sus mejillas al hacer eso y frunciendo el ceño. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, hubiera dicho que estaba molesta. Pero no, Molly solo estaba asustada y algo preocupada por dar una respuesta que no sonara estúpida.

-No sé mucho de ti, solo hemos hablado de té, del tiempo, un poco del trabajo y de lo que tenemos de almuerzo. Ni siquiera sé si usas otra red social que no sean las de Google. Molly 20.20 hrs.

Molly conocía los riesgos de conocer a alguien de internet, sobre todo de alguien cuyo perfil era sencillamente un espacio en blanco. Se había esforzado por buscarla en otras redes sociales por "The Whip Hand" pero no había encontrado nada. Su teléfono vibró otra vez.

-Lo siento, tuve que cerrar hace algunos años varias redes sociales. Una larga y complicada historia. Sí que soy real, y no pretendo hacerte daño. Si quieres comprobarlo, ¿te apetece tomar el té conmigo este viernes? 17.00 hrs Café Tarte, Kensington.

Molly dejó su teléfono móvil tirado en el sofá, no respondió. Se sentía asustada, todo estaba ocurriendo de pronto, demasiado rápido para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Salió hacia el balcón de su apartamento y se quedó mirando los edificios aledaños. Estaba sola, como siempre. Solo que ahora había un ente ahí, alguien más en algún lugar, escribiéndole e invitándola a tomar un café. ¿Qué responder? Se sentía de pronto confundida, y al mismo tiempo estúpida por esa confusión que tenía una salida sencilla. Decir que no, eliminar a La Mujer de esa red social, y simplemente seguir su monótona vida, quizás adoptar un gatito, u otra mascota que no se escapara tan fácilmente de casa como Toby.

Se quedó otro rato en el balcón, viendo las luces de la ciudad como lentamente comenzaban a encenderse ante la noche que caía lentamente. Suspiró. De todos modos si algo malo le pasaba, podía contar con los dedos de una mano a quienes realmente la extrañarían.

-Nos vemos entonces. –envió el mensaje y volvió a dejar su móvil en el sofá. Se acomodó el cabello en un tomate alto, volvió a respirar hondo, intentando olvidarse del asunto y continuó limpiando el estante.

.

.

.

Ese viernes Molly apenas pudo mantenerse quieta en el trabajo, estaba ansiosa, y agradeció que Sherlock no pasara por la morgue esa mañana. No había escogido un gran atuendo, solamente iba con su ropa de siempre, después de todo no había por qué poner empeño en verse bien, solo iba a conocer a una mujer. Ella le había seguido enviado los mensajes de las 09.00 am durante la semana, y ese viernes por la mañana no había sido diferente.

"Buenos días Molly. Nos vemos esta tarde. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" TWH. 09.00hrs

Antes de entrar al laboratorio Molly respondió. "Rojo. Buen día Mujer, nos vemos esta tarde". Molly 09.02 hrs

La mañana nunca se le había pasado tan lenta. Faltaba poco para las 16.15 hrs y Molly se retiró rápidamente a los camerinos del hospital, donde se quitó su bata y la guardó en su casillero. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño donde se lavó la cara, las manos, y retocó ligeramente su maquillaje en los pómulos y los labios con tonos naturales, nada de escandalosos o remarcardos. Se cepilló el cabello, dejando que la larga melena castaña cayera por sus hombros. Como sospechaba que La Mujer fuera de clase acomodada, se había esforzado por buscar su mejor atuendo, que consistía en un sencillo vestido verde oscuro con mangas cortas que cubrían sus hombros y un escote no muy exhibicionista, además de zapatos bajos color rojo, que contrastaban con lo oscuro del vestido. Llevaba sobre el hombro su bolso tipo morral de siempre. Era necesario, iba y venía del trabajo y optar por una cartera donde apenas cupiera su billetera, no era opción.

Salió de Bart's y tomó un taxi hacia Chelsea, lugar donde se encontraba la cafetería que La Mujer le había sugerido reunirse. Estaba ansiosa, pero de todos modos se sentía tranquila ya que era un lugar público y al menos si se llevaba una sorpresa desagradable, podría huir en el acto. El viaje se hizo rápido gracias al poco tráfico que había en las calles del centro. Cuando llegó, tres calles antes del café, pagó lo debido al taxista y caminó hacia la cafetería.

Claro, estaba en un lugar algo más exclusivo de lo que acostumbraba frecuentar, podía notarlo en la escasez de transporte público que había en el sector, gente elegantemente vestida como algo común, casas de la época Victoriana muy bien cuidadas, y autos del año circulando por la calle. Dobló la esquina y vio el café entre una tienda boutique de ropa exclusiva, y una pequeña casita donde vendían recuerdos para turistas. El café desde afuera parecía sencillo, con la clásica pizarra negra con el menú del día, que superaba el valor de las diez libras. Entró tímidamente y miró en su interior. Nada le parecía fuera de lo común. Había un poco de gente distribuida en las mesas, conversando o leyendo el periódico los que estaban solos. Mujeres había solo ocho, de las cuales cinco estaban acompañadas y de las otras tres, ninguna parecía esperar algo o alguien. Una leía un libro mientras tenía un tazón de café a su lado, otra miraba por la ventana mientras bebía un batido de frutas, y la tercera sencillamente tomaba té mirando a la gente de vez en cuando. Era una mujer bonita, Molly la miró atentamente, suponiendo que aquella era La Mujer por la que había llegado hasta ese lugar. La mujer de aquella mesa tenía el cabello oscuro, tez clara y los ojos azules.

-¿Disculpa? –Molly se volvió de pronto al chico que le hablaba. Era apenas un universitario, muy delgado y rostro amable, más alto que ella- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Oh, claro… té. –la médico forense se sentó cerca de la mujer sola, buscando su mirada. Dejó su morral colgado en la silla.

-¿Qué clase de té? –reiteró el chico.

\- Quizás solo un vaso de soda, estoy esperando a una…amiga. Gracias. –el chico se retiró mirándola extraño y volvió al momento con el vaso. Molly le dio las gracias, mientras insistía en mirar a la chica, que había sacado su teléfono móvil. Sí, definitivamente ella debía ser La Mujer.

-Hola… estoy aquí… -anunció Molly. La mujer la miró raro- ¿Esperas a alguien? –algo iba mal, podía presentirlo. La mujer negó con la cabeza, mirándola con cara de pregunta. Molly sintió que se sonrojaba rápidamente por la vergüenza – lo siento… -murmuró y volvió a su vaso con soda.

Sacó su teléfono celular y miró la última conexión a Hangouts de La Mujer. Hace solo cinco minutos, y eran las 16.59 hrs. Molly suspiró. Quizás llegaría tarde, o quizás había tenido problemas con su estresante trabajo que la dejaron imposibilitada de poder llegar a la cita acordada. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente su vaso con soda, que casi se había terminado.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el café, silencio que Molly no alcanzó a percibir. Pero cuando alzó la mirada vio a una elegantísima chica, y extremadamente guapa además… Diablos, la miró fijamente, era de ese tipo de chicas que salen en las revistas y que lucían siempre perfectas. Con unos zapatos de charol con taco alto y fino. Piernas perfectas y pálidas y un vestido rojo casual, pero elegante que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos tonificados, y sus brazos también pálidos y firmes. Llevaba una delgada cadena dorada al cuello, con una pequeña alhaja que caía delicadamente sobre su pecho. Tenía el cabello oscuro, tomado en un complicado peinado y llevaba lentes de sol. Molly admiró momentáneamente su belleza, y la envidió. A simple vista, parecía tenerlo todo. Desencajaba un poco con el ambiente del café, que pese a estar en un lugar acomodado, era más bien sencillo. Molly bajó la mirada y miró la hora en su teléfono. 17.02. Tomó otro sorbo de soda y cuando nuevamente miró la panorámica del café, la hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar estaba frente a ella.

-¿Eres Molly, no? –su voz era profunda, y al mismo tiempo parecía un ronroneo coqueto. Molly se sintió terriblemente incómoda. Apenas pudo musitar un "sí" y la mujer, ahora al parecer La Mujer, se sentó frente a ella.

-Siento la demora, querida. –dejó su bolso de mano sobre la mesa y se quitó los lentes, dejando ver sus ojos perfectamente delineados y un iris cromático entre el verde y el celeste. Molly sintió que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan menoscabada y común frente a esa Mujer terriblemente perfecta… no sabía como reaccionar, ni tampoco tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

La Mujer se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, buscando la mirada de Molly, quien ahora encontraba muy interesante su vaso con soda.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella en un susurró con esa voz fuerte y profunda. Molly alzó la mirada hacia ella, apretando los labios.

-Eres demasiado perfecta. –concluyó Molly mirándola rápidamente y soltando una risita triste, esquivando el contacto visual con La Mujer. Ella le dio una ligera sonrisa, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos detrás de esos labios pintados de intenso carmesí.

-¡Mesero! – pidió ella con voz firme, el muchacho se acercó- Earl Grey con limón y tostadas con mermelada de fresa, gracias. –despidió al chico que la miraba embobado, mientras no le apartaba la mirada a Molly, quien la seguía evitando.

-Luces demasiado incómoda. –comentó ella muy relajada. Molly estaba rígida en su asiento, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer nuevamente.

-Eres hermosa… - concluyó Molly, quien seguía algo embotada en ese rostro de ángulos perfectos. El vestido rojo le quedaba tan bien contra la piel pálida, que no sabía si sentía pena por ella y su aburrido vestido verde o si simplemente estaba celosa y tenía la lengua envenenada.

La Mujer se sonrojó ligeramente. El elogio de Molly había sido natural, inocente y sin esa malicia con la que estaba acostumbrada a oír de parte de las personas que la adulaban en su trabajo. Se quedó mirándola un poco más, buscando el lugar correcto desde donde iniciar la conversación.

-¿Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre real? – Molly se había recompuesto un poco. El chico universitario que hacía de mesero sirvió un canastillo con tostadas, un pequeño platillo con mermelada de fresa, dos tazas, y una pequeña teterita de porcelana. Preparó ambas infusiones y se retiró.

La Mujer suspiró. No estaba consciente de que Molly supiera quien era realmente, por lo que prefirió simplemente, correr el riesgo.

-No sé si has oído mi nombre antes…mi nombre es Irene… Irene Adler.

Molly palideció, por supuesto que conocía el nombre de Irene Adler.


	3. Relación

Se acuerdan que iba a subir adelanto en la semana? pos no, no lo hice. Y este capítulo nació de mi evasión por las responsabilidades... así que bueno, espero que les guste.

Dejen un review 3

* * *

 **3.**

Molly creyó por un momento que no le saldría la voz, pero para su sorpresa, habló.

-Eras la novia de Sherlock… y estabas muerta… – musitó en un hilo de voz. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y se había echado su cabello castaño detrás de sus orejas.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. – Aclaró Irene tomando un poco de té de su taza- Nunca tuve una relación sentimental con Sherlock… ¿cómo sabes que estaba muerta? –se extrañó de pronto cuando procesó lo que Molly había dicho. La castaña suspiró. No había tocado su taza de té, se sentía aún más tensa que antes, pero comenzó a hablar.

-Trajeron tu cuerpo a la morgue del Bart's hace tres años, durante una Nochebuena. Estabas… muerta…- cerró los ojos muy fuerte, procesando lo que estaba pasando y tensando sus manos- por Dios, te habían molido la cara a golpes… -Molly arrugó la cara al recordar cuando recibió el cuerpo de Adler esa noche. Ella solo la miraba, sin mostrar reacción alguna, esperando que le contara más- Sherlock te reconoció esa vez, ahí… no por tu cara precisamente… -hizo una mueca de desagrado otra vez.

-¿por qué me reconoció?

-Tu cuerpo… -sonó celosa. Irene sonrió al enterarse, y Molly pareció aún más molesta- pero entonces no eras tú… Dios, ese fin de año se lo pasó bastante extraño Sherlock… no… Dios.

-¿Lo estaba? ¿Sherlock estaba extraño? –insistió Irene con inusitado interés.

-Estaba como ido esos días… luego tenía ese teléfono al que le sacó radiografías en el laboratorio… fue un fin de año complicado para él. –Molly hizo una pausa para apenas beber un poco de té- ¿de dónde conociste a Sherlock?

-¿Si lees el blog de John, no? –Molly asintió en silencio- si sabes que tuve un caso con ellos, entonces. Con Holmes y Watson.

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi blog entonces? –Intentaba relajarse, pero no podía.

Se sentía incómoda. Molly tomaba a pequeños sorbos su té y se mantenía muy rígida en el asiento, mientras que Irene estaba sentada frente a ella, evidentemente tranquila, relajada y confiada en sí misma. Molly no entendía realmente lo que pasaba, pero si Irene pretendía usarla como un medio para que ella la llevara a Sherlock, como lo había hecho Jim, no estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

-Oí a John hablar de ti. Fue breve, tan solo una mención, pero Sherlock parecía confiar en ti, reaccionó de inmediato a tu nombre. Fue cuando me ayudaron a resolver mi caso… -Molly tenía la cara agria, quería ponerse de pie y largarse de ahí, dejando las pocas libras que tenía en la billetera como pago por el té. Irene suspiró, se acomodó el cabello azabache y cambió su postura en su asiento- No quiero que hablemos de Sherlock, o de John, Molly. No llegué a ti o a tu blog para obtener algo de ellos. Espero que entiendas eso.

Molly pestañeó, extrañada. Parecía que Irene le acabara de leer la mente.

-¿Crees que podemos ser amigas fuera de una conversación de chat? –preguntó incrédula la castaña.

-¿Por qué no? – desafió La Mujer sonriendo nuevamente con su boca carmesí-Comencemos con algunas preguntas triviales…

-¿En qué trabajas? –interrumpió Molly. Irene desvió la mirada por un segundo antes de responder.

-Actualmente, tengo una pequeña empresa que manejo desde mi casa. Proveo servicios a algunos clientes de la alta sociedad inglesa. Pero es personal, pocos saben de mi trabajo. Piensa que quienes me ven y contratan, lo hacen con un cuerpo muerto. Debe mantenerse así. Para muchos, yo ya no existo hace años.

Molly mordió una tostada, mirando extrañada a La Mujer.

-¿Eres…asesina a sueldo, terrorista, prostituta exclusiva…? –broméo Molly poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se sentía aún más incómoda que hace un momento. Irene cambió su semblante y la miró muy seria, dejando su tostada con mermelada a medio hacer. Vaya, al parecer había acertado a una. Y Molly podía sospechaba a cual. – lo siento. –murmuró en voz baja. Irene sonrió, incómoda.

-Está bien. Si vamos a ser amigas, tienes que sentir la confianza de decir esas cosas azarosas… muy a mi pesar de que acertes en alguna.

-¿Pero no me puedes decir en lo que trabajas? -insistió.

Irene la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Molly asintió en silencio, comprendiendo esa mirada.

-¿Tienes amigos? –preguntó Molly haciéndose una tostada cambiando de tema. Irene rió suavemente, mostrando sus dientes y luego dejando estiradas las comisuras de sus labios. ¿Estaría actuando? ¿Sería siempre así? Se preguntó. Irene dejó la taza de té en su platillo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Molly? –preguntó con la misma voz profunda.

-No los tienes, entonces. – Concluyó la castaña- tranquila, yo tampoco tengo muchos… -Irene abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero ella continuó hablando distraídamente poniendo mermelada en su pan- Trabajo en una morgue, conozco a los otros forenses del hospital, pero en la vida cotidiana no muchos tienen ganas de salir o conocer a una chica que trabaja con los muertos…

-Mi trabajo y mi actual estado de… muerta, no me permiten tener muchos amigos. – razonó Irene.

-Me llevo bien con la gente muerta. – Molly entonces recién, le dio una sonrisa a Irene, quien se la devolvió. Esta vez parecía más natural- ¿tienes otro nombre para tu… trabajo? A mí me dicen Frankestein a ratos…

Irene mordió su tostada, lucía más tranquila. Claro que tenía apodos en su trabajo, pero estaba segura de que no venía al caso.

-No, no tengo otro nombre. Me basta con que la gente precisa sepa que estoy aquí en Londres para conservar mi verdadero nombre… ¿tienes mascota?

-Tenía un gato, Toby. Pero huyó hace mucho tiempo, supongo que no le parecía demasiado divertida la vida conmigo. Le regalé sus accesorios y su cama a una conocida de la morgue. ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

-De pequeña tuve un perro, Jack. –respondió Irene mientras bebía otro poco de té- Era un perro muy bonito, murió antes de que me fuera la universidad…

-¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad? –Molly si que ya estaba relajada en la conversación. Irene se sintió bien ante el hecho de que la tensión en el aire, parecía no estar más.

-Hice el bachillerato en Cardiff… me fue muy bien, logré graduarme, pero lo demás lo aprendí cuando comencé a trabajar…

Molly guardó silencio. Era muy temprano para comenzar con las preguntas íntimas. Pero tenía curiosidad por el trabajo de Irene. Evidentemente, ganaba mucho dinero de ello. Prefirió seguir con las preguntas triviales.

Pasaron poco más de una hora en el café. Conversaron algunas cosas generales, pero Molly fue la que más habló. Por un momento, olvidó la belleza terrible de La Mujer, pues había sido aplacada con su amabilidad e inteligente sentido del humor. Hablaron de las tiendas de Soho, de donde podían tomar el mejor té Earl Grey, de los programas de la BBC, y del 10th Doctor de Doctor Who, el favorito de ambas. Molly no se dio cuenta cuando ya eran casi las siete de la tarde. Entonces cuando terminó su segunda taza de té, y comió la última galleta del canastillo que el mozo les había traído, reparó en la hora, en que el sol ya se había escondido, y que Irene volvía a llenarse de pronto, de esa belleza terrible que mostraba enfundada en ese vestido rojo y la mirada profunda.

-Creo que debemos irnos… al menos yo debo irme. Vivo lejos de aquí. –insinuó Molly.

-¿Te molestaría que te llevara a tu casa? –Irene la miró fijamente, despegando la pantalla de su teléfono celular, el cual había sacado de su bolso de mano.

-La verdad es que sí. Te conozco hace dos horas… lo siento. –respondió tímidamente la castaña.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, yo pago. –Molly se sonrojó mientras buscaba la billetera en su morral. Irene sacó una tarjeta de crédito color negro y pagó ahí mismo, al mesero universitario que la miraba embobado. Irene lo ignoró- Me gustó mucho pasar este tiempo contigo, Molly.

La castaña solo asintió en silencio mientras ambas se ponían de pie para salir del café. Molly salió primero, agradeciendo a Irene quien había abierto la puerta para ella, acomodándose sobre su vestido verde un delgado chaleco blanco. Se lo colocó con torpeza, alternando el brazo donde dejaba su morral. Irene la miró, muy erguida, sosteniendo su bolso de mano y el móvil en la mano derecha.

-¿Caminas a algún lado?

-No, mi chofer viene en camino. Por eso ofrecí llevarte. –respondió Irene.

-Quizás cuando salgamos otra vez acepte…

-¿Saldrías conmigo otra vez? –Molly se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza ante la mirada inquisidora que le dio La Mujer. Ella solamente inclinó la cabeza, buscando su mirada.

-Me caíste bien, Irene. Sería bueno salir otra vez, ya más tranquilas… no lo sé. Te dije que no tengo muchos amigos…

-Me parece bien. Te enviaré mi número personal entonces, para que agendemos una nueva fecha. –un lujoso Lexus negro asomó por la esquina y se detuvo frente a ellas- es mi transporte. Nos veremos pronto, Molly.

Irene tomó el rostro de Molly con una de sus delgadas y blancas manos y depositó un beso muy cerca de los labios de la forense, quien enrojeció hasta las orejas con el delicado contacto de La Mujer. Ella solo le dio una última sonrisa, llena de coquetería, y subió al auto de vidrios cromados. Molly vio el automóvil irse calle arriba y doblar hacia el norte. Se devolvió hacia el otro lado, buscando la parada de bus más próxima que la llevara cerca de su casa, la cual estaba prácticamente, al otro lado de la ciudad.

Irene sonreía cuando subió al vehículo, y Jane, su chofer y asistente personal no pudo evitar preguntar que pasaba.

-Necesito que re agendes al empresario que venía hoy a las 21 horas, Jane.

-Vaya… ¿Tan mala fue la plática con esa chiquilla que te dejó sin ganas de trabajar?

Irene sonrió mirando por la ventana.

-Para nada, pero no estoy de humor esta noche. Necesito pensar en otras cosas. Solo es eso.

-¿Para qué fecha quiere que postergue al caballero, señorita Adler?

-Mañana a la misma hora está bien. Gracias.

Irene continuó mirando por la ventana del vehículo, viendo pasar las luces de Londres hacia su casa. Molly Hooper le había parecido agradable, simpática, inteligente… interesante. Le causaba curiosidad que una mujer de más de 30 años aún guardara esa inocencia tan propia de la juventud intacta, además de esa visión del mundo donde todos pueden hacer algo bueno por otros.

Irene no lo creía así; desde que había salido de la universidad conoció otro mundo, uno de mentiras, de dominio y sumisión donde ella tuvo que abrirse paso muy joven con uñas y dientes para salir adelante. Nadie jamás le había hecho un favor (excepto por Sherlock, quien había ido a por ella en Karachi) y ella tampoco le debía nada a nadie (excepto a Sherlock, por lo de la Karachi). Molly en cambio, y aunque intentara disimularlo, tenía buena voluntad y no era capaz de mentir para herir a alguien más. Y aún así estaba viva, estaba bien, y seguía ahí de pie, con su trabajo y su vida. Quizás había pagado un poco las consecuencias de ser tan buena con su soledad y su vida monótona según ella misma relataba en su blog y le había contado por chat durante casi un mes, pero a Irene le parecía interesante esa otra cara de la vida. La cara que le acababa de mostrar Molly Hooper, con el vestido verde, el abundante cabello castaño y el rostro expresivo, esa faceta le parecía más que interesante.

No podía esperar a tomar la siguiente taza de té en su compañía.

* * *

hasta el próximo domingo! :D


	4. Quien más importaba

desaparecí una semana porque solo quería dormir y procastinar jajaj lo siento :( retomamos ahora... recuerden dejar su comentario aquí en la cajita para conocer sus ideas y opiniones! :D

* * *

 **4.**

-¿Molly? –silencio- ¿No tendrás de casualidad… un cerebro de algún hombre con rasgos de epilepsia?

La forense levantó la mirada. Sherlock Holmes la miraba con falsa inocencia, esperando ansioso por una respuesta. Vestía el abrigo largo de siempre y su bufanda azul, y miraba insistentemente a la forense. Ambos estaban en el laboratorio de St. Barts, y al parecer el detective no había recibido un solo caso interesante durante las últimas semanas, pues John lo había casi obligado a ir a la morgue en búsqueda de algo de diversión, avisando a Molly por mensaje de texto la situación actual.

-Déjame revisar la carpeta con los últimos ingresos en la oficina y te comentaré lo que encuentre, aunque no recuerdo tener nada así…

-Esquizofrenia, también me sirve el cerebro de un esquizofrénico… -Molly volvió a mirar raro al detective- vamos, muchos indigentes viven en la calle sin tratarse esas patologías y nadie los reclama cuando mueren…

El detective se detuvo al ver que Molly acentúo su mueca de molestia. Sherlock pareció reaccionar al comentario que había hecho.

-Lo siento… pobres, pobres personas –masculló.

-Acompáñame para que veas tú mismo las listas por si quieres algo…

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo y mientras Molly se quitaba los guantes de látex, su teléfono emitió una alerta de mensajería. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, ansiosa de ver su remitente, aunque sabía ya de quien se trataba.

-¿Me dices la hora, Sherlock? –preguntó en un tono alegre.

-Nueve de la mañana. –contestó este con su voz de barítono. Vio a Molly sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, poniendo cuidado en ocultar el contenido del detective. Sonrió disimuladamente para sí misma y volvió a guardar su móvil, justo cuando llegaban a la oficina de registros. Ingresaron y Molly sacó la carpeta que correspondía al último mes y se la extendió a Sherlock mientras volvía a tomar su teléfono.

 _"Buenos días mi querida Molly, ¿te apetece tomar el té esta tarde?"_ Irene. 09.00 am

 _"Claro. Dime donde y la hora, ahí estaré. Ten un buen día :)"_ Molly. 09.03 am

-Con que has encontrado el amor nuevamente, Molly. Llegas de buen humor al trabajo y te retocas los labios y las pestañas antes de salir de cada turno… ¿Tiene un gusto refinado el sujeto en cuestión?

Molly sintió las orejas arder al tiempo que la sangre huía de su rostro. Había estado rehuyendo los ácidos comentarios de Sherlock durante casi un mes desde que se había encontrado con Irene en aquel café. Apretó los labios, Irene era solo su amiga, y claro, no podía decirle a Sherlock de quien se trataba.

-No es nada, no creo que llegue muy lejos. –evadió. Seguro que si le decía que en realidad hablaba con una mujer, los comentarios del detective serían peores.

-Quizás no, pero tu ropa muy bien cuidada y combinada me dice lo contrario, tienes esperanza de dejar de sentirte sola con esta relación y no tener que buscar otra mascota para cuidar. Espero que no estés tan desesperada y que el tipo en cuestión no tenga la intención de volarme en pedazos. –Sherlock habló rápidamente sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta que leía y Molly de pronto, se sentía hervir en rabia. – Oh mira, este me sirve. Llegó la semana pasada y efectivamente sufría una leve epilepsia… ¿podrías…

Pero Molly había dejado solo a Sherlock en la oficina.

Pasó por el baño antes de volver al laboratorio. ¿Por qué el detective, que tanto observaba y nunca se equivocaba, confundió su relación de amistad como una relación amorosa? Se sentía extraña. Claro que las cosas con Irene no eran nada ortodoxas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y acompañada. Se juntaban a comer dos o tres veces por semana, Adler era casi siempre la que pagaba la cuenta, pues parecía tener una realmente buena posición económica. Conversaban de todo tipo de cosas, se reían a veces, Irene le contaba de su época universitaria y Molly narraba algunos de sus noviazgos fallidos, pero dándole un toque de humor para no sonar tan tonta, lo cual sacaba una que otra risa de La Mujer. Los mensajes de las 9am no dejaban de llegar, y para Molly aquello significaba una verdadera motivación para comenzar el día laboral, o para despertar un domingo de ocio en su apartamento. Pero eran solamente amigas. Nada más.

 _"Tengo otra idea… ¿si mejor salimos esta noche a cenar?"_ Irene. 09.45am

Molly miró el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Solo había compartido el té con ella, y no pasaban más de dos o tres horas juntas, por lo cual la invitación a salir de noche se le hizo mucho más que atractiva y prometedora. Respondió entusiasmada confirmando la cita, y momentos después Irene le entregó las indicaciones, sugiriéndole además que se pusiera guapa. Molly soltó una risita y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su bata. Se lavó la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño de funcionarios. Ahora solo debía salir y volver a soportar a Sherlock hasta que este decidiera que ya tenía suficiente. Pero por nada se quedaría hasta tarde ayudándolo y soportando todos sus requerimientos, pues tenía que hacer esta noche.

Luego que Sherlock obtuvo lo que quiso, apenas le dirigió la palabra a Molly, y en su rostro era evidente que se esforzaba al máximo por saber qué había dicho mal. Aún así, no detuvo a la forense cuando cerca de las cinco de la tarde salió casi corriendo del laboratorio rumbo a su hogar, murmurando un escueto "hasta el lunes". A Sherlock solo le interesaba que Molly pudiera proveerle de lo que quería para pasar el aburrimiento, si eso no fallaba él no se acomplejaba.

Molly por su parte, llegó muy acelerada a su casa, casi trotando por la calle, pues nuevamente desde su hogar debía cruzar media ciudad hasta llegar a Chelsea; lugar donde estaba ubicado el restaurante en el que Irene le había citado.

Irene le había pedido que se pusiera guapa ¿a qué se refería con eso? De algo sí que estaba segura: Irene estaría divina, incluso con un saco de papas encima, se vería hermosa porque sencillamente lo era. Molly no tenía complejos en asumir que Irene tenía una belleza natural exuberante. Ella por su parte, y mientras pensaba en Irene y que llevaría puesto, se devanaba los sesos mirando dentro de su clóset a ver a qué podía optar. Si bien se había comprado un poco de ropa nueva durante el último mes, tampoco eran prendas elegantes o caras. Hurgó un poco más y encontró un vestido color negro que le quedaba hasta las rodillas, con un escote recatado y sin mangas. Luego de darse una ducha rápida, se alisó el cabello y se lo acomodó con unos cuantos pinches detrás de las orejas. Se vistió y se puso unos zapatos azules con apenas algo de taco. Luego de juntar sus artículos personales y mirarse al espejo por enésima vez para corregir su maquillaje, salió de su casa.

La cita era a las 20 horas en el restaurante "Rabbit" ubicado en el 172 de King's Road. Molly llegó apenas cinco minutos tarde, gracias a que el metro había ido un poco más lento que de costumbre (había preferido usar el transporte público para luego volver en taxi) Irene ya la esperaba junto a la puerta de entrada, vestida con un vestido perfectamente blanco y los labios carmesí que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Te ves guapa –saludó Irene con una media sonrisa. Molly sencillamente lanzó un "oh" en medio de una risita tímida. Irene nunca lo aceptaría, pero se sintió complacida de haber sonrojado a su amiga con el cumplido.- Ven, entremos, tenemos una mesa reservada.

El restaurante era amplio, elegante y tenía una barra que servía a modo de pasillo donde los meseros dejaban los pedidos para la cocina. Se sentaron cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle. Molly dejó su pequeño bolso sobre la mesa, Irene hizo lo mismo.

-Oh, has encogido el morral de la morgue, me alegro.

-Lo tenía en desuso luego de ir al matrimonio de una compañera de trabajo. El vestido también estaba en las mismas condiciones, no había encontrado ocasión de volver a usarlo.

Irene sonrió en respuesta, mientras un hombre se acercaba a ellas para tomar su orden trayendo consigo la carta. Molly se sorprendió un poco de los precios que le parecieron excesivamente caros, pero no hizo comentario de ello. Irene en tanto, pidió su comida y Molly simplemente siguió su ejemplo, guiándose por los ingredientes que describían en los platos.

-¿Estamos aquí por algo en especial…? Digo, no estamos tomando el té, ya es casi la noche…

-Sí la verdad es que sí, Molly –interrumpió Irene- hemos pasado un agradable mes compartiendo nuestras cosas comunes y riéndonos… quisiera contarte algo importante, pero no te alarmes. No es nada grave.

Molly asintió en silencio, insegura de hacia donde se podría dirigir la conversación posterior. Llegó la comida, o más bien dicho, el plato de entrada, que consistía en una extraña ensalada de tomates cherry con un aliño que Molly no supo que era, pero que le supo muy bien cuando lo probó. Ambas mujeres comían lentamente y hacían comentarios de las personas que estaban alrededor de ellas, o Molly comentaba cosas de su trabajo, Irene entonces solamente asentía en silencio, pues los últimos días en su trabajo habían estado realmente complicados.

Cierto era que Adler había vuelto a Londres a ejercer sus labores de Dominatriz, y seguía recibiendo buenos ingresos de ello, pero durante el mes que se había dedicado a salir con Molly había restringido su clientela solo a público masculino, pues las últimas mujeres a las que había "atendido" le distraían enormemente. Eran mujeres de buena posición económica y que habían recibido la mejor educación en el país, pero sucias de mente y muy pervertidas con sus solicitudes. E Irene los últimos días se había sentido más bien atraída hacia el lado inocente y dulce de las féminas. O mejor dicho, a la extenuante dulzura con la que la trataba Molly en las tardes de té. No había querido fantasear más allá con nada que tuviera que ver con su amiga, y por lo mismo había preferido dejar de atender mujeres por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que tuviera resuelto ese confuso tema en su cabeza.

Pero eso no era de lo que La Mujer quería hablar con Molly esa noche. Había otra cosa que su amiga merecía saber.

Llegaron al plato de fondo el cual consistía en una pequeña porción de conejo cocinado a la cacerola, adornado con especias y un poco de ensalada. Molly miró el plato admirando la disposición de este, pues "se veía bonito" pensó. Pero aún no justificaba que ese menú sobrepasara las £70. Quizás el vino tinto que tenía en su copa lo valía, pues estaba realmente delicioso y suave al paladar, pero nada más.

-Bien ¿de qué querías hablarme? – tanteó Molly mientras se llevaba su tenedor a la boca. Irene dejó de comer y se sentó muy recta en su asiento. Suspiró.

-No es importante, bueno, sí lo es la verdad. –se contradijo- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Molly asintió en silencio, pero con gesto preocupado- Tú misma me hablaste de que viste mi cuerpo en la morgue donde trabajas…

-¿Bien…? –Molly había dejado de comer también. Podía intuir que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Técnicamente no estaba muerta. Huí, y mi caso con Sherlock no terminó ahí, pero algo no salió bien casi al final de esa situación y tuve que huir de Inglaterra prácticamente a manos vacías.

Molly frunció el ceño. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, otra amistad peligrosa con un pasado terrible y una misteriosa historia de vida que seguramente, no terminaría bien. Decidió ofrecer su ayuda casi de manera ciega.

-¿Alguien te está siguiendo ahora? Mi casa es buen escondite, nadie sabría que estás ahí…

Irene rió lacónicamente. Molly volvió a mirar extrañada a su amiga ante su reacción.

-No es eso. Sé que tienes una relación… extraña, cercana, no lo sé con Sherlock. Al menos es evidente que él confía en ti, y quizás te lo haya hecho saber alguna vez, no lo sé. –Irene alzó las manos en señal de confusión. Molly volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿por qué volvemos a hablar de Sherlock? Solo lo mencionamos una vez…

-Él me salvó de morir. Hace tres años casi. En medio oriente. –soltó Irene. Miraba muy seria a Molly, como intentando traspasar su alma y pensamientos con sus ojos verdes. Molly apenas abrió la boca, intentando articular alguna pregunta que la sacara de la confusión que le había dejado esa confesión.

-¿Cómo?

-Huí de Inglaterra luego de que… el caso salió mal. Sherlock no pudo hacer mucho –"no claro, salvo descifrar el código de la cámara-teléfono y dejarme sin nada" pensó – estuve huyendo durante casi seis meses cuando unos hombres me capturaron en Karachi. Alguien le había puesto precio a mi cabeza y bueno, estos hombres estaban dispuestos a dársela a quien pagaba. Literalmente.

-¿Qué hiciste para terminar así? –interrumpió Molly con un tono evidentemente molesto. Solo se había sentido así de molesta y confusa la primera vez que había visto a La Mujer, el resto de los días habían sido sencillamente dulces, sin ningún secreto sin revelar o problema sin resolver. Sencillamente días dulces y perfectos.

-No sé como Sherlock supo que estaba ahí. Fue por mí, me sacó de ese lugar y me dejó en tierra segura. Volví a Londres hace siete meses, y no he sabido de él. Supongo que él sabe que estoy aquí, pero no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Es todo.

-¿mató a esos hombres por salvarte a ti? –masculló Molly. Se sentía celosa.

Irene la miró otra vez, fijamente con sus ojos verdes, sin siquiera moverse. Molly se puso de pie de manera torpe y salió hacia el tocador.

Se encerró en un cubículo del baño, confusa. Intentando procesar todo lo que Irene acababa de decirle. Sherlock había viajado miles de kilómetros para matar árabes en nombre de Irene Adler, arriesgando su propia vida. Y no solo eso, La Mujer no estaba siendo del todo honesta con ella, había algo más. Algo oscuro que Molly podía casi palpar, pero no sabía qué era. Se sintió miserable por un momento. Sherlock, Sherlock. Otra vez Sherlock. Mintiendo y adulando como siempre para obtener beneficios de Molly. No podía con eso, no podía con esa frase que le había dicho después de haber vuelto de la muerte "tú eras la única que contaba". Que tremenda mentira. Porque Sherlock nunca hubiera cruzado medio mundo por salvarla a ella de algo o alguien. Pero por Irene lo había hecho. Molly sencillamente se sentía deprimida ante la revelación que La Mujer le había hecho. Si tenía alguna idea o ilusión de Sherlock a la cual abrazarse con fuerza, esta sencillamente ya no estaba.

Pero no lloró. Salió del baño y volvió a la mesa que compartía con Irene. Se sentó y antes de hablar, bebió hondamente de su copa de vino. Irene solamente abrió la boca e hizo un gesto de reprobación.

-Vaya, no esperaba causarte tan mala impresión, Molly. –ironizó. Pero de inmediato recuperó su tono serio- te respeto, debías saber esto. Si te molestó, lo siento mucho… no era mi intención causarte malestar...

-¿Hay otra cosa que me tengas que contar, Irene? – la forense tenía todos los músculos de su cuello en evidente tensión- ¿decirme en qué trabajas realmente, por ejemplo? Porque te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí, pero tú aún me hablas del té y de las calles del sector acomodado de Londres.

Irene volvió a mirarla fijamente. Molly tampoco iba a asumir que esa mirada le hacía sentir insegura pero que al mismo tiempo, le resultaba desafiante.

-Situándonos en este contexto, claro que hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarte Molly. Pero deberíamos terminar de comer ahora, creo. –aconsejó La Mujer con evidente calma.

-¿Y cuando me contarás, entonces? –Molly frunció los labios mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. Se hizo un silencio en ambas, que se seguían mirando.

-Tengo una botella de vino en mi casa… ¿Has bebido vinos chilenos alguna vez?

Molly negó tímidamente con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada confusa pero desafiante de Irene.

-Son uno de los mejores del mundo… -insinuó La Mujer- podríamos ir a mi casa. Conocerías donde vivo y desde donde trabajo y podríamos hablar un poco mejor de algunas cosas. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Molly lo pensó un poco.

-Claro. –murmuró apenas la castaña- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

-No muy lejos, apenas unos veinte minutos en auto.

Molly asintió en silencio. Terminaron su plato de fondo en el mismo silencio tenso entre ellas y no pidieron postre. Salieron aún calladas hacia la calle, donde momentos después apareció el mismo automóvil que Molly había visto hace un mes, y que ya se había hecho recurrente cada vez que terminaba una de sus juntas con Irene. La Mujer se acercó a la puerta del vehículo y la abrió, dejando el espacio para que Molly entrara primero.

-Qué caballera –ironizó Molly al pasar junto a Irene, quien le dio una ligera sonrisa. Entró al vehículo, donde vio que el conductor era una mujer.

-Hola, soy Molly. –saludó ella al tiempo que Irene entraba al auto y cerraba la puerta.

-Lo sé. Mi nombre es Jane, mucho gusto. –respondió la rubia al volante.

-A casa. –ordenó La Mujer con voz firme.

Viajaron en silencio durante casi todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Irene, esta repitió el gesto de mantener la puerta del vehículo abierta para Molly, quien le sonrió nuevamente como agradecimiento.

-Bien Molly, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- anunció La Mujer antes de abrir la puerta de su casa a la forense.


	5. Noche

Siento el hiatus de dos semanas D: volveré a mis andanzas regulares apenas arregle mi horario de este mes. Gracias por estar aquí, abrazos y no olviden dejar su comentario en la cajita de abajo!

* * *

 **5.**

La Casa de Irene era enorme, no había punto de comparación entre la casa y el departamento de Molly. El vestíbulo era amplio, con varias puertas laterales y una escalera frente a la puerta principal.

-Sí que eres millonaria… -murmuró Molly en voz baja mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Ven por aquí, por favor. –Irene entró por una de las puertas, la cual daba a una gran sala de estar. Irene se sentó sobre un sofá de dos cuerpos, quitándose los zapatos de taco alto que traía, y con la mirada invitó a Molly a hacer lo mismo, pero esta se negó. La castaña se acercó tímidamente a su lado, observando el cuarto que estaba elegantemente decorado con un par de jarrones, un cuadro de un bonito paisaje de campo frente al sofá donde estaban y un gran ventanal con las cortinas cerradas. La luz que estaba sobre ellas pendía de una gran lámpara que iluminaba la sala en su totalidad.

Ninguna de las dos habló entonces, y momentos después, Jane apareció por una puerta que Molly no había visto, trayendo una bandeja con dos copas para vino vacías y una botella ya descorchada.

-lista para servir. –informó mientras ponía la botella en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá donde Irene y Molly estaban sentadas y se retiró por la misma puerta por la cual había ingresado.

-¿Entonces…desde aquí trabajas? –aventuró Molly mientras Irene servía el vino en una copa y se la extendía a Molly. Sirvió para sí y luego se irguió en el asiento, sosteniendo firmemente su copa y mirando fijamente a la forense.

-Sí. –contestó mientras bebía un pequeño sorbito.

-Al comienzo, cuando recién nos conocimos… no sé porque pensé que… eras una especie de… dama de compañía exclusiva… -Molly enrojeció ante la idea. Irene le dio una sonrisa coqueta que era toda labios rojos y mirada cómplice.

-Oh, lo soy de hecho. – soltó con naturalidad- ¿buscaste mi nombre en internet?

Molly dejó bruscamente su copa en la mesa y aún con las mejillas encendidas, miró a Irene con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qu… qué tú…? No, no he buscado tu nombre en internet… ¿cómo…? –hizo una venia al aire, como si espantara una mosca.

-¿Cómo una prostituta termina pidiéndole ayuda a Sherlock? Es historia pasada, querida. No quiero hablar de eso. ¿Cómo vivo? Muy bien y cómoda como verás… ¿Otra consulta?

-¿Cómo lo haces cuando alguien realmente te gusta… es decir ¿has tenido novios que te han dejado por tu… trabajo?

Irene volvió a beber un sorbo de su copa para disimular su cara de incomodidad.

-Mi último novio fue cuando tenía 22 años Molly. Vivo por mi trabajo, no me involucro más allá que eso…

-¿Entonces hace años que no duermes con alguien que realmente te guste?

-Oh, Sherlock realmente me gustaba, pero no se dejó. –reveló La Mujer-supongo que fue una suerte que no cediera ahora que lo recuerdo.

Entonces fue el turno de la forense de retomar su copa y beber. Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio unos momentos, simplemente sin saber que decir a la otra. Molly no se sentía herida o confundida ante la declaración de Irene porque después de todo, lo sospechaba. Y debía ser sincera consigo misma al sentirse agradecida de que fuera esa "la gran verdad" de Irene Adler. Tenía una amiga prostituta que quizás en un par de horas ganaba lo que ella obtenía en dos meses de trabajo en la morgue, pero estaba bien. Podía vivir con ello. Después de todo, apenas se conocían hace un par de meses. No podía ser todo tan malo.

-Tu cara me dice que estás llena de preguntas, querida Molly… -Irene se puso de pie, muy erguida, y Molly la contempló en toda su belleza y esplendor.

-Pues sí… -respondió algo ida.

-Toma tu copa, sígueme –interrumpió La Mujer. Molly hizo un gesto extraño para demostrar su confusión y se puso de pie.

Irene se movió con gracia por la sala, hasta volver al vestíbulo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, moviendo las caderas a medida que subía cada peldaño. Molly iba detrás de ella, evitando mirar el blanco vestido de La Mujer que se ajustaba de manera sensual en su espalda baja. Sí quizás hacía eso cuando metía hombres a la casa, subía ella por delante y se contorneaba tanto como podía. Quizás a la gente le gustaba y a ella le había dado buenos resultados. Pero de ser así, no tenía sentido que se moviera de esa manera frente a ella, pues era su amiga.

Cuando terminaron de subir la escalera, Irene la condujo por un breve pasillo adornado con papel decomural oscuro. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, la cual Irene abrió. Molly, que se había imaginado ver cualquier cosa dentro, se sorprendió de ver que no era más que una habitación de mujer rica. Amplia, elegante, con un tocador enorme y abarrotado de maquillajes y pinturas faciales además de un gran espejo ovalado que a ambos costados tenía otros más pequeños, y al centro, pegada a la pared, una cama muy grande de sábanas blancas y muchas almohadas.

-No duermo aquí, por cierto. Es donde…trabajo. –Irene examinó la cara de Molly, que intentaba no expresar nada con su cara. – Ya sé, te imaginabas un cuarto propio de un sadomasoquista…

-¿Qué haces cuando alguien te fuerza a hacer algo que no quieres? –Molly preguntó con cierta timidez, pero sin ocultar el dejo de preocupación en su voz mientras mantenía los ojos fijos a la cama cuyo respaldo tenía barrotes a cada lado, naturalmente.

-Esa es la gracia, Molly. Me dan dinero por dejarme hacer a mí lo que yo quiera. De todos modos si alguien se pone rudo, tengo mis métodos para detenerlo…

Molly aún sostenía su copa de vino en la mano, y bebió un gran sorbo. Quizás qué métodos tenía La Mujer en casos de emergencias. ¿golpes? ¿veneno? Prefería no saber.

Pese a lo extraño y sorprendente que podría resultarle a cualquiera que alguien le revelara que trabajaba en _algo así_ , Molly estaba tranquila. Un poco nerviosa por las constantes miradas inquisitivas que su amiga le daba, pero tranquila de al fin saber la verdad de Irene, quien ahora le hacía un gesto para que se acercara a una puerta doble que había junto a la cama, a unos metros de la mesita de noche.

-¿Este si es tu cuarto de tortura? –bromeó Molly.

-No –contestó Irene con voz profunda y le quitó delicadamente la copa a Molly, dejándola sobre la mesita- solo es mi vestidor.

Abrió ambas puertas de par en par, automáticamente se encendió la luz dentro y frente a los ojos de la forense se dibujó un cuarto abarrotado de ropa y zapatos. El espacio era casi del tamaño de su propia habitación, pero este rebosaba en vestidos, tacos, accesorios, y uno que otro elemento de sumisión puesto en un aparador sobre una larga hilera de colgadores.

-Diablos… -Molly entró sin invitación al cuarto y comenzó a tocar las distintas telas, cortes y mangas que asomaban entre los colgadores que había a cada lado del cuarto Nunca había sido una gran seguidora de las tendencias en moda, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera emocionada de estar en un espacio que había visto solo en revistas. Miró hacia el fondo del cuarto, donde pudo ver que había al menos cincuenta pares de zapatos ordenados apuntando hacia ella. Se acercó y se dedicó a mirarlos atentamente, inclinándose un poco para verlos con más detalle. Quedó prendida de un hermoso par de charol azul de taco alto, pero no estaba segura de querer tomarlos para observarlos mejor. De todos modos, se quedaría solo en eso, en mirar. Irene no le prestaría su ropa o sus zapatos, pues era probable que no calzaran lo mismo, y aún más improbable, que sus estilos en vestuario y calzado fueran similares.

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando unas manos delgadas y tibias se deslizaron por sus brazos desnudos hacia sus hombros, juntándose en su nuca. Irene estaba detrás de ella y Molly lo había olvidado casi por completo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la castaña girándose muy nerviosa para mirar a Irene. Se había asustado ante el repentino contacto, pero prefería no decir eso.

-Oh, nada –comentó desinteresada Irene- intentaba tomar la medida del ancho de tus hombros. Quizás puedas probarte algo de aquí si te gusta…

Molly miró extrañada a Irene.

-No creo que nuestras tallas sean las mismas, quizás calcemos lo mismo pero…

-Son zapatos del 7 y 7.5, vi que te gustaron los azules. – Interrumpió ella. Entonces tomó a Molly y la sentó en una estrecha silla que había junto al aparador de los zapatos- te ayudaré a probártelos… si quieres.

La castaña miró extrañada a La Mujer, asintió en silencio luego de unos instantes y se dejó hacer mientras Irene se arrodillaba en el suelo y tomaba un pie de Molly, quitándole el zapato con delicadeza y dejándolo junto a ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas sobre…tu trabajo?

-Claro… -respondió La Mujer mientras tomaba los zapatos azules y volvía a inclinarse frente a Molly.

-Si es un hombre feo…gordo, o con mal aliento… ¿Cómo lo haces?

Irene sonrió para sí misma mientras le calzaba los zapatos a Molly y de vez en cuando, miraba sus pálidas pantorrillas.

-Yo escojo a mis clientes –sentenció- A veces no importa cuánto dinero tengan, Molly. Tengo una buena reputación así que puedo darme el lujo de escoger con quien trabajar.

Molly asintió en silencio, pensando otra pregunta. Irene la miró fijamente mientras dejaba el otro pie descalzo.

-¿Te lo han pedido mujeres también?

Irene terminó de colocar el segundo zapato azul en los pies de Molly. Le calzaban precisos y se veían bien en sus pies pálidos y delgados.

-Te quedan bien… comentó Irene poniéndose de pie- Hay un espejo junto a la puerta si te quieres ver…

Molly se puso de pie lentamente y caminó con un poco de dificultad por el pasillo de vestidos hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró y se admiró de lo bonitos que le quedaban sus zapatos. Nada comparado con los que ella traía puestos, que eran un par azul también, pero de cuero algo gastado por el tiempo y el desuso.

-Sí, me quedan bien –murmuró Molly para sí misma- No me respondiste, ¿Te has acostado con mujeres también? –Molly miró a través del espejo al reflejo de Irene que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí claro. Muchas. Muy ricas y algunas poderosas –soltó una risita- pero últimamente no me atraen mucho.

La castaña enarcó una ceja, extrañada ante la declaración que su amiga acababa de hacerle.

-¿Es aburrido dormir con una mujer? –preguntó algo burlona la forense.

-Normalmente no dormimos, Molly querida. –insinuó La Mujer aún detrás de ella, haciendo que Molly se sonrojase a través del espejo.

\- Es la manera decorosa de referirse al sexo, Irene. –se explicó.

-Lo sé… ¿quieres probarte algún vestido? Quizás te quede alguno…

-Oh, no. Abusaría de tu amabilidad y no creo que me quede ninguno, aunque parecen ser todos muy hermosos… ¿Entonces?

Molly se movió de regreso hacia el fondo del cuarto para volver a sus zapatos de cuero gastado, con Irene detrás de ella.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Es aburrido tener sexo con las mujeres y por eso ya no aceptas ofertas?

Molly volvió a sentarse en la pequeña silla, sintiendo la intensidad de los ojos de Irene sobre ella mientras se agachaba a buscar sus zapatos.

-Oh no, nada de eso. A veces incluso es mejor. Solo que algunas son realmente sucias. –Molly alzó la mirada, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy abiertos- siempre exigen, algunas tienen mentes incluso más retorcidas que las de un hombre… termino siendo más una sirvienta que una verdadera Dominatriz con algunas. Por eso dejé de aceptar sus ofertas desde hace un par de meses.

Molly, que había vuelto a sus zapatos de cuero, se puso de pie para devolver los zapatos de charol a su lugar.

-Supongo que nunca has estado con una mujer, Molly. –insinuó La Mujer mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente por detrás de la castaña, quien seguía mirando los otros zapatos distraídamente.

-No… nunca he sido lesbiana. No me atraen las mujeres –comentó con una risita tímida. Irene casi podía palpar el nerviosismo de Molly y de pronto, comenzaba a sentirse más emocionada que hace unos segundos antes.

Entonces, La Mujer se acercó lentamente a su cuello y la tomó por la cintura. Molly no atinó a nada, sintió que se le encendían todavía más las mejillas y puso el cuerpo muy rígido al sentir el aliento de su amiga en su cuello.

-No es necesario ser lesbiana, querida. Supongo que sabes eso. Ni siquiera necesitas ser bisexual. - dijo en voz muy bajita, como si de un secreto se tratase- Solamente necesitas sentirte realmente interesada por una mujer y atreverte a ver qué sucede. –Irene habló con una voz profunda y rodeó a Molly hasta tocar su vientre con su mano. La castaña miró brevemente la mano pálida de La Mujer sobre su vientre, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, quedando atrapada entre el aparador de zapatos e Irene que ahora la sujetaba con ambas manos por la cintura. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y se avergonzó de ello, si hace tan solo treinta segundos atrás, su respiración era normal. Irene la miraba insistentemente con sus ojos esmeraldas, y la respiración tranquila. Ella no se sentía nerviosa, para nada.

-Dime luego que te parece. –sugirió La Mujer antes de estampar sus labios contra los de Molly, quien solo atinó a recibir el beso que le estaba siendo entregado.


	6. Medir

PERDÓN OTRA VEZ. Pero ya. Esta cosa se actualiza una vez por semana, vaya a saber yo qué día XD Elsa y Jawn ya cumplieron su primer año, y pude felicitarlas :3 espero que se amen mucho más por mucho tiempo más! Ahora bien, a leer.

Se agradece lo que deje en la cajita de comentarios. (Sí, lectores anónimos, ustedes también pueden dejar algo...)

* * *

 **6.**

 _Tengo vergüenza de mi voz rota,_

 _de mi boca triste y mis rodillas rudas._

 _Ahora que me miraste y que viniste,_

 _me encontré pobre y me palpé desnuda._

Molly Hooper jamás había besado a una mujer. E Irene Adler por su lado, había besado a muchas. Pero a ninguna de las dos les supo parecido. Molly sentía el sabor del labial de Irene contra su boca, y sus labios suaves presionando contra los suyos. Irene en tanto sonreía para sus adentros de solo probar la boca nerviosa de Molly. Conocía bien lo que debía estar pensando ahora. Si era correcto, si estaba bien o si se sentía agradable o no estar ahí. Le pasaba a sus clientas a veces, cuando pagaban solo por experimentar. Pero Molly no era ninguna clienta, desde que la había conocido por internet que Irene tenía el deseo de probar de la dulce inocencia de la castaña y averiguar por las de ella hasta que punto podía llegar. Entonces Molly se alejó lentamente de la boca de Irene, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo siento, Irene…yo…

-Yo te besé primero, no tienes que pedir disculpas, Molly querida…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó esta en un susurro acongojado.

-Tengo curiosidad de ti solamente…

Molly guardó silencio. Si hace unos momentos había estado tranquila, ahora sentía nuevamente el caos en su mente. ¿no podía tener tan solo una amistad normal? Ahora tenía a una mujer "curiosa" por ella, siendo que era la mujer más ordinaria y común de Londres. Y era solo curiosidad, y quizás deseos de hacer quizás qué cosas con ellas desde vaya a saber uno cuanto tiempo. Quizás hasta la había buscado por internet solo para llegar a este punto. Y Molly no tenía ni las ganas ni el dinero para ser sometida por una mujer como Irene Adler. Por el contrario, se sentía ofendida de que las cosas fueran así.

-Me has faltado el respeto. –dijo tajante- con permiso.

-Molly…

Pero la castaña ya había salido a todo lo que le daban los pies del cuarto, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió de la casa, dejando a Jane asomada en una puerta con una frase a medio formular. Irene se asomó por lo alto de la escalera y su mucama la miró hacia arriba.

-No ha ido bien la cita al parecer…

Irene hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres… -insinuó la chica.

La Mujer puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su cuarto de trabajo. Se quedó ahí un momento en silencio para luego salir, cerrar de un fuerte portazo y caminar unos cuantos metros más, donde había otra puerta blanca. La abrió. Dentro había una cama un poco más pequeña y un estante con muchos libros. Se quitó el vestido y se metió solo con bragas bajo las mantas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Molly por su lado agradeció haber tenido dinero para el taxi. Regresó a su apartamento y se dirigió al baño mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Se miró en el espejo y recordó el beso de Irene. Lento, suave y sin nada de prisa. Los labios de mujer eran suaves, finos, completamente diferentes a los que había besado antes en sus novios y citas. Nunca se había sentido atraída por las chicas ni lo había pensado, pero podía reconocer la diferencia. Se lavó la cara con fuerza, haciéndose daño con las uñas de vez en cuando, y se secó abrasivamente la cara como intentando sacar el rastro de algo. Más que nada sentía pena. Irene era su amiga, y ella aceptaba que trabajara como… dama de compañía. Pero ¿por qué había hecho eso? Nada, absolutamente nada podía ser normal en su relación con nadie. Sherlock la manipulaba, John era una especie de punto de gravedad en el detective, Lestrade le coqueteaba torpemente a veces, Jim había resultado ser un psicópata, todo eso sumado a los novios frustrados, violentos, disfuncionales y tristes que había tenido en su larga época universitaria. Nada jamás había sido normal en las relaciones de Molly con la gente.

Se durmió sobre su cama, y despertó a media madrugada entumida y con la garganta apretada. Se metió rápidamente entre las mantas de su cama en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto y miró la hora en su móvil. Las 4am y un mensaje de Irene en WhatsApp que solo decía "lo siento mucho" no contestó. No quería hacerlo simplemente.

Ambas pasaron el fin de semana sin comunicarse. Molly quería llamar a Irene a veces, preguntarle por sus sentimientos, por qué había hecho eso. Algo le decía que no podía haber sido simple curiosidad. Irene Adler tenía personas (hombres y mujeres) dispuestos para que ella "experimentara" y saciara su curiosidad como se le diera la gana. No hallaba la razón por la cual había violado la línea con ella, alguien que Irene conocía. Pero bueno, si lo había intentado antes con Sherlock…

El domingo en la tarde Irene terminó de perder la paciencia y volvió a escribir a Irene. No había recibido a nadie durante todo el fin de semana y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo al menos hasta el día siguiente. Jane solo la había mirado con reprobación mientras marcaba números telefónicos en su celular para cancelar a dos personas. Irene estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama y simplemente tipeó en la aplicación de chat instantáneo.

 _Estás bien? Me gustaría conversar contigo. No creo que debas estar enojada aún._

Molly recibió la respuesta mientras veía televisión.

 _No estoy molesta, quizás solo un poco enojada._

 _No es eso lo mismo?_

Irene comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Le había dado espacio por dos días para que se enojara todo lo que quisiera. Entendía que había cometido un error, pero no estaba dispuesta a rogarle a Molly, por muy amiga y por mucho que la quisiera.

Momento, ¿pensó "la quiero"? Irene frunció el entrecejo para sí misma, extrañada de lo que acababa de cruzar su cabeza.

 _Olvídalo. Me sentí muy incómoda, y no sé qué te dio por hacer eso…_

 _Qué me dio por besarte?_

La respuesta tardó. Molly apretó la boca en señal de molestia mientras se sonrojaba.

 _Sí, eso._

 _Hablemos entonces. Pero no por este medio._

 _No quiero saber por qué hiciste… eso, Irene. Me caes bien. Simplemente olvidémoslo, sí?_

Irene se sintió algo confundida por la evidente evasión de Molly y por lo rápido que buscaba volver las cosas a su curso natural.

 _Bien. Volveré a saludarte mañana a las 9._

 _Correcto._

Molly entonces tuvo una idea.

 _Ya que conocí tu casa…podrías conocer la mía este viernes en la tarde… sin cena previa, claro._

Se arrepintió apenas envío eso. Un momento esquivaba a Irene con todas sus fuerzas y al otro la buscaba y la invitaba a su apartamento que era del tamaño del vestíbulo de la casa de La Mujer.

"que diga que no, que diga que no, que tenga que atender a un cliente esa tarde, por favor, por fav…"

 _Hecho._

Molly suspiró ruidosamente.

 _Hasta el viernes._

.

.

.

Molly pasó la semana nuevamente en ascuas y esquivando a Sherlock para que no expusiera todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Recibía su mensaje a las 9am, pero se sentía extraña. Irene le había propuesto llevar algo para comer en su apartamento y ella le había respondido un escueto "está bien". No habían tenido más comunicación, e intuía que hacer como si nada no iba a llevar la amistad de ambas a nada. Porque en realidad, Molly pensaba a cada momento en el beso que Irene le había dado, pensaba en ello al despertar, cuando se cepillaba los dientes, cuando iba al trabajo en el metro. Quizás se había sentido tan invadida que simplemente no podía sacar esa sensación de su cabeza. O quizás se había sentido diferente y se esforzaba por volver a esa sensación diferente. Pero cada día perdía un poco más el recuerdo que hace unos días había sido tan nítido. Pero era mejor así, que se olvidara.

El jueves en la noche Molly apenas durmió. El viernes tenía turno corto en el trabajo, y Sherlock no había dado mayores luces durante la semana. Irene había prometido que podía llegar sola al apartamento de Molly, y ella había dejado instrucciones al portero de que sería prontamente visitada. Llegó casi a las 5 de la tarde del viernes a su casa y ordenó un poco. Intentó que se viera lo más ordenado posible, y echó un poco de aromatizante de vainilla y canela en el baño. A las 18.30 hrs sonó el timbre de su puerta. Sin pensarlo, abrió. Irene estaba vestida con unos ajustados pantalones de tela negros, una blusa rosa holgada y el cabello suelto. Se veía mucho más bonita y relajada que todas las otras veces que la había visto. Se acercó a su mejilla para saludarla, pero Molly se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar saludando escuetamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó mirando a Irene, quien contemplaba su apartamento.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada…

-Es bonito… tienes muchos libros –comentó Irene mientras dejaba la bolsa con comida para llevar sobre la mesa- no es ningún plato raro. Solo pescado y papas.

-Ah. –Molly se echó el cabello hacia atrás dejando ver su frente.

-¿Comemos ahora o luego? –Irene miraba fijamente a Molly, quien permanecía como encima de una nube, flotando.

\- Oh, ahora. Por favor… o… como quieras…

Molly se había quedado mirando los labios rojos de Irene, quien le daba una sonrisa. Y se encontró preguntándose y midiendo las consecuencias sobre qué pasaría si volvía a probar esa boca una vez más, y ahora, algo más consciente.


	7. Caer

Hola! no actualizaba, literalmente, desde el año pasado. Pero aquí está el final de los finales... tarde, pero espero que les guste. Me disculpo, egreso pronto de la universidad y mi Tesis me tenía absorbida, luego dormí mucho intento volver a la vida y bueno... aquí estamos. Agradezco desde ya sus comentarios aquí en la cajita, y como última cosa, mi otro fanfic será actualizado dos veces antes del viernes (porque estoy de vacaciones y porque soy la peor del mundo por dejar tanto tiempo botado este espacio :C )

gracias, y a leer!

D~

* * *

 **7.**

Comieron en silencio en el pequeño comedor de la forense, Molly picaba de sus papas y miraba de vez en cuando a Irene, que lucían tan elegante como siempre, y pese a estar comiendo algo tan común le daba un aire de perfección y sofisticación al ambiente.

-¿De todos estos, cuál es tu libro favorito? – habló Irene de repente con su voz firme de siempre. Molly la quedó mirando como si volviese de un mundo aparte y pestañeó un par de veces antes de procesar la pregunta y dar la respuesta requerida. Irene señalaba hacia su biblioteca.

-Sé que tengo cara de amar la saga Crepúsculo… -ironizó Molly. Irene le dio una media sonrisa- pero mi libro favorito es Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.

La Mujer abrió los ojos como si se sintiese sorprendida, mientras se echaba otro poco de papas en la boca. Esperaba que Molly continuara hablando.

-Los leí entre que estaba en la secundaria y estudiaba en la universidad. Sobre todo cuando estaba en la universidad… me sentía niña cuando los leía la verdad. Y me gustaba el personaje de Hermione, creía que podría llegar a ser como ella… eventualmente. –Molly terminó de hablar comiendo otro poco de su porción. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina desde donde habló.

-¿Jugo? ¿Gaseosa? Creo que no tengo alcohol… -ofreció.

-Jugo está bien, gracias. –contestó Irene, despreocupada.

-¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito? –preguntó Molly con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, sacando un jarro con jugo al parecer, de naranja.

-Cuentos de Eva Luna… -murmuró Irene mientras Molly le acercaba un vaso y le servía un poco de jugo, agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y Molly volvió a su puesto.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante ese libro?

-Son cuentos con mujeres protagonistas. Mujeres inteligentes y atractivas.

-Como tú. –se le escapó a Molly con naturalidad. Irene le sonrió coqueta y Molly se sonrojó un poco, pero salió del paso- no me pongas esa cara, Irene. Ambas sabemos que además de que eres la más bonita de este cuarto eres muy inteligente… Hablas cosas acertadas, sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a otra persona sin dejar de sentirte bien tú misma y tienes habilidades que cualquier chica quisiera tener y… bueno, eso principalmente. Creo que eres genial, y muy valiosa…

Molly volvió a comer un poco de su plato con su tenedor desviando la mirada de La Mujer, mientras esta se había quedado de piedra. Si alguna vez alguno de sus clientes había destacado su belleza o su astucia, era envuelto en palabras sucias o peticiones desesperadas por continuar manteniendo la relación sexual como tal activamente. Eran palabras siempre rodeadas de lascivia. Pero Molly acababa de decirle lo mismo que ella sabía y había oído tantas veces con una naturalidad e inocencia que ella no conocía. Y no solo eso. Le había dicho era valiosa. ¿Valiosa para quién? No lo sabía, pero Molly se lo había dicho con la misma sencillez de palabras que tenía siempre.

-Muchas gracias Molly… no… no sé qué decir… - titubeó La Mujer.

-No tienes que decirme nada Irene… es lo que creo de ti solamente. –interrumpió Molly.

Irene dejó su plato a un lado, aún le quedaba un poco por comer, pero con el jugo había terminado de sentirse satisfecha. Molly entendió la señal.

-Puedes…hay un balcón afuera, es pequeño, pero se alcanza a ver el London Eye que está muy lejos –rió Molly como intentando volver todo a su cauce natural- el baño está por allá y bueno, si quieres que ponga algo de música, puedes hacerlo, siéntete como en casa…

Molly comenzó a recoger los platos y las bolsas de comida para llevar acumuladas en la mesa, e Irene la imitó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dijiste que me sintiera como en casa así que te ayudaré a mantener el orden… -razonó Irene mientras recogía otro poco de cosas. Molly le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Ambas fueron a la cocina de Molly, donde esta lavó los pocos platos sucios y luego ordenó la mesa, recogiendo lo que quedaba. Salieron al balcón y conversaron durante otro rato acerca de la ciudad y comentando, de vez en cuando, cosas personales de ambas. Molly no sabía que Irene había sido una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación de secundaria y bachillerato, o que su comida favorita era efectivamente, el pescado con papas aunque casi no lo comía, o que le gustaba el invierno por sobre cualquier otra estación ya que podía disfrutar más del Earl Grey. Volvieron a entrar al apartamento cuando la noche ya había caído completamente sobre la ciudad. Entonces prepararon un poco de té para ambas. Molly, que ya sabía cómo Irene lo prefería, se lo sirvió y ella le agradeció por ello.

Irene no quería decir nada, pero nunca se había sentido tan apreciada y ¿querida? como se sentía en ese preciso momento con Molly. Tenía con ella detalles que nadie había tenido antes, quizás Jane, pero si Irene no le pagara por ser su mucama sabía que sería completamente diferente. Molly en cambio parecía hacer y actuar sencillamente porque sí.

Estaban a mitad de la taza de té, cuando Irene habló entonces, para expresar su gratitud hacia Molly.

-Eres admirable, Molly.

La castaña dejó su té a medio camino hacia su boca y la miró con cara de pregunta.

-Cuando te conocí…bueno, vi que eres una chica honesta, buena y amable. Admiro que seas así, que te hayas sobrepuesto a las cosas malas que te han ocurrido no dejando de ser como eres.

Molly le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-No sé que decir Irene, yo…

-Nada. No digas nada. –la cortó ella- es solo que… no estaba acostumbrada a conocer gente como tú, solo es eso. Y lo siento por lo del otro día…

-Está bien. –se apresuró en responder Molly.

-¿Qué? –Irene esperaba dejar el tema hasta ahí, pero se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Que está bien… Creo que nunca había besado a una chica antes… - dijo ella con soltura.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –Irene pensó en algo, pero prefería recibir la confirmación de la castaña.

Molly no respondió, pero la miró de una manera muy particular y tomó otro sorbo de té. Irene comprendió el mensaje de inmediato. Después de todo, era una experta en las artes de la seducción.

-¿Estás…segura…?

-Ya me acabé mi té, con permiso. –se excusó Molly poniendo cara de circunstancias y se dirigió a su habitación.

Irene dejó su brebaje a medio beber y siguió a la forense hasta su cuarto. Molly estaba sentada en su cama. Si su vestíbulo era pequeño, su cuarto lo era aún más. La cama cabía apenas en el cuarto junto con el clóset y un espejo.

-Como verás mi cuarto es la mitad de tu guardarropa… -comentó ella con inocencia.

Irene la miraba aún desde la puerta. Estaba complicada, no sabía si ponerse en su lugar de Dominatriz, o qué. Pero mientras Molly la miraba con sencillez desde su cama, entonces Irene se dio cuenta de cuantos años habían pasado sin que ella hubiese dormido una sola vez con alguien porque simplemente quería. Sin tener ningún rol. Molly implícitamente le pedía que sencillamente fuese ella, y La Mujer no sabía cómo era Irene Adler en la cama.

-Es un bonito cuarto, Molly. –Irene se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Molly tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que pretendía hacer, pero entonces simplemente se recostó en la cama, dejando su espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Después de todo, era su casa.

-¿Puedes responderme con honestidad lo qué te voy a preguntar? – Irene miró a la castaña en un gesto de afirmación- ¿Por qué me buscaste…? ¿Al comienzo de todo esto, cuando comentaste en mi blog por qué querías hablarme?

-Porque Sherlock y John confiaban en ti. –contestó La Mujer, segura- y luego decidí que quería seguir viéndote porque me parecías interesante… -para entonces ya estaba sentada frente a Molly que solo la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? – preguntó Molly directamente, inclinándose sobre la cama. Irene se sintió incómoda ante la pregunta tan directa que Molly le acababa de hacer y por la repentina cercanía que creaba entre ellas.

-Eso fue porque ya te conocía Molly, como te dije, tenía curiosidad. – Se hizo un breve silencio entre las dos.

-¿Te gusto? –Molly ahora hablaba muy cerca de Irene, quien notó como nuevamente sentía algo raro en el pecho ante las preguntas directas y las señales que Molly le estaba enviando. ¿Cómo de pronto la introvertida chiquilla de pelo castaño se había vuelto tan coqueta?

-Claro… -respondió Irene en voz baja. La forense tenía las pupilas dilatadas y dejó su boca entreabierta. Irene seguía intentando aclarar para sí misma el cómo llevar la situación, mientras que Molly hacía sencillamente lo mismo que había hecho siempre que lograba llegar a este punto con los chicos. Seguir el impulso.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Molly nuevamente. Irene asintió en silencio- si te hace sentir mejor ser dominante… no tengo problema…

Irene rió y agachó la cabeza. La situación se había vuelto completamente surrealista.

-Creo que la última vez que estuve así con alguien fue hace más de quince años…

-¿Así como? –susurró.

-Con alguien con quien sencillamente quería estar –un quejido salió de la boca de Irene al decir eso- normalmente me piden asumir un rol, o me pagan por hacer cosas…

Molly entonces se acercó lentamente al cuello de Irene, dejando un sutil beso junto a su garganta.

-Siéntete cómoda. Eso quiero que seas, Irene. Que seas Irene Adler y te sientas cómoda…

Entonces Irene simplemente se acercó a Molly y volvió a besarla como hace una semana, pero ahora con mucha más confianza. La castaña también recibió el beso mucho más abierta, mientras Irene comenzaba a subirse sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que Molly nunca había estado con una chica, y ella tenía la experticia de saber lo que había que hacer para llevarla al cielo y traerla de vuelta. Una vez que Molly ya estaba recostada nuevamente contra el cabecero, Irene la miró por un momento, porque aún tenía la duda de cómo debía comportarse, sin embargo, Molly omitió la mirada cargada de duda de La Mujer y siguió besándola e invadiendo su boca con su lengua en un beso que si bien era demandante, al mismo tiempo era suave y cargado de ternura. Bien, al parecer Molly también sabía cómo manejar los impulsos, y a Irene no le sería difícil seguir adelante por sí sola.

Molly desabrochó lentamente la blusa de Irene, dejando un brazier negro al descubierto que contrastaba con su piel pálida y la carne pegada a los huesos. Le pareció muy delgada, pero al mismo tiempo, la criatura más hermosa que había visto, con ese cabello negro cayéndole por los hombros, perdiéndose entre la pálida piel. Irene le sonrió coqueta al mismo tiempo que le sacaba por la cabeza la camiseta a Molly, dejándola despeinada y con su ropa interior rosada expuesta.

-Pareces una leoncita… – murmuró Irene acariciando el desordenado cabello de Molly. En respuesta ella solo mostró sus dientes y rió por lo bajo. A Irene le tomó menos de quince segundos quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones, pese a lo ajustados que le quedaban, mientras la castaña imitaba su actuar y también se desvestía con apuro, sin detenerse a pensar una sola vez en lo que pasaba, sino que solo disfrutando el momento.

Cuando ambas ya quedaron solo en bragas, Irene se detuvo. Tenía que reconocer lo hermosa que le parecía Molly, con el pecho lleno de pecas y los pezones claros apuntando directamente hacia ella. Sonrió, sintiéndose más emocionada por el hecho de compartir un momento como aquel con Molly, que por el hecho de que ella era una Dominatriz al mando de algo. Molly en tanto, insistía en buscar su cuello para repartir besos por toda su extensión, alzando disimuladamente su mano buscando llegar a uno de los firmes senos de Irene.

-Puedes tocar… -ronroneó Irene tomando a Molly por el cabello. Nada de lo que había hecho antes era comparable con darle permiso a la castaña para que le tocara y recorriera libremente. Tenía la garantía de que Molly no sabría qué hacer, por lo cual La Mujer terminaría al mando de todos modos. Pero descubrió su error en el momento preciso que Molly apretó suavemente uno de sus pezones mientras buscaba su mirada. Soltó un pequeño gemido que no alcanzó a reprimir, y entonces algo en su interior le dio la alerta de que debía comenzar a empoderarse como siempre lo había hecho, y mientras Molly seguía contemplando y tocando el cuerpo de Irene, esta la empujó suavemente en la cama, situándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. Molly se dejó caer, dejando también su cabello castaño esparcido por toda la almohada. Irene volvió a besarla y recibió una buena acogida en la boca de la forense, en esos labios tiernos pero demandantes. El sentido común de Molly llevaba ya un buen rato bloqueado, de no ser así, ni siquiera hubiera podido invitar a Irene a su casa aquella tarde, y menos aún permitir que pasara la noche ahí. Pero terminó de perder la cordura completamente cuando Irene le quitó las bragas y luego de unos momentos de contemplación, puso sus dedos sobre aquel botón nervioso que la llevaba a la gloria. Molly cerró los ojos y ahogó el gemido que comenzaba a brotar de su boca. Irene desvió la mirada del bajo vientre de la castaña. Molly la miró asustada, pues la cara de Irene era una mirada predadora y una sonrisa cómplice que le causaba algo extraño en el pecho.

-No por favor Molly. Necesito oírte... –le pidió en un susurro- ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes gemir cuanto quieras por mÍ?

-S…sí. –respondió en un susurro ahogado. Irene le sonrió con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rosadas, y volvió a presionar el mismo punto en Molly, quien ahora soltó un largo y dulce gemido. Irene cerró los ojos, fascinada ante el sonido que acababa de oír. Entonces apretó nuevamente con sus dedos índice y corazón en el mismo punto, recibiendo nuevamente otro gemido cargado de placer por parte de Molly, quien yacía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-Bien, podemos ir hasta el siguiente nivel entonces… -comenzó a mover sus dedos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba uno de los senos de Molly, quien ahora le miraba fijamente. Irene estaba recostada junto a ella, cargando su peso sobre una parte de su cuerpo.

-Bésame, Molly. –demandó La Mujer. Molly no se hizo el rogar y nuevamente volvió a probar de los labios carmesí de Irene, en un beso lento y dulce, pero cargado de deseo. ¿Por qué Molly nunca había besado a una chica? Jamás se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero ¿Besaría a cualquier mujer? ¿O era Irene en particular de quien le gustaría continuar recibiendo estas expresiones de pasión? Molly apartó la larga lista de preguntas que asomaban por su mente, concentrándose en la boca de Irene, en el tacto de su lengua, de sus respiraciones acompasadas y de esas manos que la estaban empujando lentamente al borde de la locura. Molly sencillamente se dejaba hacer, mientras en algún lugar remoto de su mente consciente pensaba en qué hacerle a Irene como retribución por todo lo que hacía ahora.

-Bien, ¿más relajada? –inquirió Irene. Molly asintió en silencio con una sonrisa bobalicona. La Mujer tomó una de las almohadas de la castaña y en un rápido movimiento dejó posicionada esta en su espalda baja- veamos si esto te agrada también…

Molly pensó en qué era lo que pensaba hacerle Irene ahora, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas cuando sintió a Irene posar la misma boca con la que le había besado anteriormente justo en su entrada. Irene la miraba entre sus muslos pálidos, con la misma mirada vivaz y sonrisa depredadora. "pero mira que húmeda estás" le comentó, pero Molly estaba algo ida por lo que no pudo saber si realmente lo había dicho o lo había imaginado, hasta que La Mujer hundió su cara entre su intimidad comenzando a trabajarla con su lengua. La castaña exclamó una maldición con un gemido ahogado, mientras buscaba donde aferrarse. Irene continuó su labor sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Molly, quien tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. No le cabía duda de que lo que Irene estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento con ella no era nada menos que el mejor sexo oral que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Irene en tanto, se deleitaba mientras degustaba de la esencia de la castaña, que le pareció casi tan dulce como ella misma. Se regodeaba en sí misma de verla hecha una maraña de gemidos y ojos entre cerrados, como buscando liberarse de algo. Pero era evidente lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Prosiguió en su labor unos cuantos minutos, mientras que de la boca de Molly seguían saliendo los mismos dulces sonidos. Irene se alejó un poco de la entrada de Molly y se pasó el dedo medio por su labio inferior, limpiándose los restos de la esencia de la castaña.

-Eres tan dulce… -murmuró con voz profunda. Molly soltó una risita- ¿todo bien? - la chica asintió en silencio- déjate ir, Molly querida… -sugirió Irene aún con la voz cargada de deseo y dándole una traviesa sonrisa- déjate ir… -reiteró antes de volver a hundir su boca en la intimidad de la forense.

Ella no había entendido a que podría haber hecho referencia Irene con aquello de "dejarse ir" hasta que de pronto, y mientras Irene besaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que hundía los dedos en su húmeda entrada mientras que con el pulgar seguía acariciando su clítoris, comenzó a sentir un frío en la altura del sacro. Luego en su bajo vientre. Sentía que quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo y reprimió un chillido antes de que saliera de su boca. Irene notó esto y se alejó solo un poco mientras volvía a murmurar "déjate ir". Molly entonces comprendió a lo que Irene se refería y entonces el gemido que había omitido recién, salió de sus labios mientras sentía que en su interior algo se contraía, al mismo tiempo que la invadía un calor que le venía desde donde Irene estaba justo en ese momento, hasta el último de los cabellos de su cabeza. Sentía todo el cuerpo sensible y frágil; si le hubiesen pasado sobre la piel un pluma, hubiese sentido que todo en ella explotaba de una forma que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Era ese mismo orgasmo prolongado lo que Irene había esperado obtener de Molly. La Mujer se sentía contenta de haber logrado llevar a la castaña justo donde quería, y de sentir los músculos internos de la forense contraerse entre los dedos que tenía dentro de ella buscando precisamente eso: llevarla a la gloria. Lentamente salió del lugar donde había estado los últimos minutos y volvió a recostarse junto a Molly, mientras esta aún se encontraba sensible por todas las sensaciones que acababa de vivir. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de la forense al tiempo que le daba un delicado beso en los labios. Molly sonrió ante el contacto.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir, no? –inquirió con un dejo de preocupación. Irene se recostó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo- ¿Irene?

Se hizo un silencio. Irene miró el techo otros pocos segundos. Estaba contenta, pero al mismo tiempo, confundida. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ahora era cuando las personas insistían por más, o le pedían que saliera del cuarto porque sucumbían a la vergüenza de lo que acababan de hacer. En cambio Molly ofrecía su techo y su cama para pasar la noche.

-¿Quieres seguir haciéndolo…? –tanteó La Mujer. Molly ahora apoyó su peso sobre un lado de su cuerpo, volteando para ver a Irene que seguía mirando al techo. Se acomodó el despeinado cabello detrás de su oreja y buscó la mirada profunda de La Mujer.

-No… no lo sé la verdad. Si quieres podemos dormir, o ver la tele… o puedo hacer té…

Irene rió. Se sentía aliviada. Aún tenía ese dejo de confusión producido por todas las otras veces que se enfrentaba a la situación post-coital, pero Molly parecía bastante relajada.

-Quisiera dormir…

-bien.

Se movieron perezosamente. Molly aún desnuda, mostrando las pecas y lunares que adornaban su pecho y su espalda, e Irene aún con las bragas negras puestas. Parecía muy normal para ambas estar así, como si lo hubiesen estado haciendo desde hace tiempo. Quitaron el edredón y las sábanas y se metieron debajo de las mantas, cubriéndose con toda la ropa de cama en la pequeña cama de Molly.

-Gracias Irene… -murmuró Molly rodeándola por la cintura y volviendo a besarla en el cuello- me ha gustado mucho compartir esta experiencia contigo…

Irene suspiró, dejándose rodear por los brazos de Molly, y como nunca, cayó rendida lentamente ante el sueño en los brazos de la mujer con la que acababa de tener sexo oral.

.

.

.

No supo cuantas horas habían pasado realmente, pero alguien había apagado la luz y ahora solo se colaba la luz de los primeros rayos de sol entre las cortinas. ¿Sol? ¡Era tardísmo! Irene se movió apenas un poco del lado de Molly, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Buscó su ropa en algún lugar del suelo, pero solo encontró una camiseta de la forense. Se la puso encima y salió descalza y aún en bragas, rumbo a la cocina. En el camino encontró su teléfono con algunas llamadas perdidas de Jane y notificaciones de e-mails por responder de algunos clientes. Revisó con aire distraído las notificaciones, pues aún era temprano. De pronto el estómago le rugió de hambre y apuró un poco la búsqueda de comida. Abrió el refrigerador, pero no se le antojó nada de lo que había ahí. Hurgó otro poco en los muebles de la alacena y le pareció ver un jarro de leche en uno de ellos. Era justo lo que necesitaba, y recordó que había visto una caja de galletitas cerca de donde estaba. Tomó la caja de galletas y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina, para luego tomar el frasco de leche. Desagradable sorpresa se llevó Irene al ver que no era nada menos que un frasco con un pequeño cerebro bastante pálido dentro. Irene hizo una mueca de asco, y mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a porqué había un cerebro en la alacena de Molly, esta apareció por la cocina con el cabello tomado en una desordenada coleta y con un camisón de manga corta que le cubría hasta los muslos.

-Buenos días… -saludó soñolienta. Irene abrió la boca para articular la respuesta, pero Molly le ganó –Dios, viste a Kevin, lo siento… -tomó el pequeño frasco y lo llevó de vuelta a la alacena de donde lo había tomado- ¿por qué lo tomas…?

-Creí que era leche. –argumentó Irene. Molly soltó una risita- hasta había servido unas galletas a modo de desayuno… -Molly soltó una carcajada más sonora e Irene sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Te traeré leche, espera un poco… -Molly rebuscó un poco en otro mueble y momentos después le servía a Irene en un vaso. Esta le agradeció en silencio, mientras Molly tomaba asiento junto a ella. – ¿Tienes que irte ya…?

Irene notó el tono de tristeza en la voz de Molly, pero prefirió omitirlo. En una situación normal para ella, estaba bien omitir el apego, decir algo cruel y marcharse, o echar al susodicho en cuestión. Mas ahora, no podía pues era Molly quien le hacía esa pregunta. Y era cierto, tenía otros asuntos (clientes) que atender, pero seguramente todo eso podría esperar un poco, con tal de quedarse con Molly un ratito más.

-Tomaré una ducha, luego debo irme, querida…

-¿Clientes? –insinuó Molly mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche. No hubo respuesta por parte de Irene- bien… el baño está junto a mi cuarto…

-Molly, yo…

-No hay problema Irene. –la cortó la castaña- Está bien… yo… agradezco haber compartido este momento contigo, fue bastante… bien. Sí, estuvo bien…

La situación se había vuelto incómoda. Irene apuró un poco su vaso de leche y se puso de pie, excusándose para dirigirse al baño. Molly no le dijo nada, pero miró un rato al pasillo, una vez que Irene cerró la puerta del baño.

Podía oír el agua de la ducha correr, y seguramente debía ser un bonito espectáculo ver el cuerpo de Irene así, pálido, húmedo, con las pestañas largas goteando agua sobre los intensos ojos verdes. Pero además de darle vueltas a esa imagen mental, Molly pensaba en que realmente había estado bien, y había disfrutado lo que había hecho con Irene la noche anterior, y que de ser por ella, le gustaría seguir haciendo.

Fue entonces cuando abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, la cual afortunadamente, estaba sin seguro. Una vez dentro, Molly se movió despacio hacia la cortina que separaba la ducha del resto del cuarto, y se quedó de pie un segundo. Respiró hondo mientras omitía cualquier pensamiento represor que acudiera a su mente en aquel entonces.

-¿Irene? –musitó apenas.

El ruido del agua cayendo cesó entonces y La Mujer corrió la cortina, mostrándose completamente desnuda frente a Molly.

-¿Me tardé mucho?

Molly enrojeció ante la vista que tenía frente a ella, pero aún así la miró de arriba a abajo, sin censurarse a sí misma nada del cuerpo de Irene, quien permanecía de pie frente a ella, aún dentro de la ducha, sin maquillaje y con el cabello mojado cayendo en diversos mechones sobre sus hombros. La Mujer miró a Molly con gesto curioso y una media sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. Molly se acercó un poco y sin más, besó lentamente a Irene en los labios de manera lenta y casi sin pedir nada, pero no era así. Para nada. La Mujer tomó a Molly por el cuello y salió de la ducha, aún desnuda y con el cuerpo mojado. Caminaron sin separarse por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Molly, donde las sábanas aún desechas, esperaban.

Momentos después, Irene estaba con el cuerpo cargado hacia un lado, mirando a Molly quien estaba extendida a lo largo de la cama, mirando el techo. Irene acariciaba de vez en cuando el cuerpo de la castaña, como si estuviese conociendo un nuevo paisaje. No sabía, ni quería enterarse, de qué era exactamente lo que sentía por ella, pero Molly se sentía igual, sin ganas de pensar en el futuro o en cosas que parecieran importantes, pues se sentía feliz en el aquí y ahora. Ya era pasado el mediodía, e Irene Adler y Molly Hooper ya habían concretado satisfactorias actividades sexuales dos veces en la mañana.

-Te estás retrasando para volver a casa… -susurró Molly mientras Irene la seguía tocando despreocupadamente. La Mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Está todo bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar…? –titubeó Molly.

-Me quedaría hasta el lunes si pudiera… - Irene soltó un suspiro grave mientras besaba a Molly brevemente en los labios. La castaña solamente rió, halagada por la sugerencia de la pelinegra.

-Hagamos algo… -prosiguió Irene- vístete y ven conmigo a mi casa por esta tarde y mañana…

Molly pestañeó, confundida por la sugerencia.

-Tengo ganas de hacer tantas cosas contigo Molly… -susurró Irene con voz grave. Molly estaba por articular una pregunta, pero Irene se le adelantó- sí… solo contigo… -hundió su boca en el cuello de la forense y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas que hicieron gemir a la castaña- ven, vamos… podemos estar la semana completa si quieres en mi casa, te trataré como te mereces…

Molly sintió que solo con esas palabras comenzaba a sentir la conocida y plácida humedad en su entrepierna, momento preciso en el que Irene a su vez, comenzaba a bajar lentamente su mano hasta ese punto que probablemente la tendría gimiendo en unos minutos más.

-Bien, de acuerdo… - Molly habló con la respiración entrecortada- pero el lunes debo ir a trabajar temprano…

-También yo… -Irene se alejó del cuello de Molly y la miró a los ojos- pero no te preocupes querida mía… podemos seguir haciendo esto por todo el tiempo que quieras, no es un trato, es una promesa…

Molly miró fijamente a Irene a los ojos, buscando si había mentira. Era cierto que Irene hacía este mismo tipo de cosas con otras personas, pero diablos, se sentía tan bien estar con ella así… que en las últimas doce horas solo había llegado a la conclusión de que quería más de Irene Adler.

-¿Lo es? – preguntó nuevamente para asegurarse de que tendría su palabra.

-Es una promesa, Molly. Con los otros firmo acuerdos y papeles, pero tú eres única. Para ti, es una promesa.

Una hora más tarde, un automóvil de vidrios cromados pasaba a por dos mujeres que esperaban fuera de un edificio. Ambas eras distintas como el día y la noche, pero cualquiera que las hubiera visto ahí esperando al frío de la tarde londinense se hubiera detenido a admirar y ver a dos mujeres tan opuestas en su mirada, en su andar y su vestuario, tomarse las manos desnudas con tanta confianza y con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Sin preocupaciones, como si solo existiesen la una para la otra.

Fin.


End file.
